Animal Omegaverse Yuri On Ice AUs
by FullMoonBiblioPhile
Summary: Ch 1. Caveman AU - Young Alpha Viktor's goal is to court the young omega nesting on his territory. Ch 2. Werewolf Arranged Marriage AU - to save his pack, Yuuri marries the young northern alpha. Ch 3. Mermaid Sancutary AU - The workers just can't find an omega for their prize alpha. Mostly Viktor and Yuuri.
1. Caveman Courting AU

Omegaverse. Alphas and Omegas. No betas.

Viktuuri

A world where humans are just another animal species living wild and feral in caves, dens, nesting and on Viktor's mind; Courting the cute omega next door.

The animal used are either fantasy, prehistoric mammals or still modern aniamls (Not domesticated ones) Makkachin is not a poddle, he/shes a ancient wolf dog thing!

Yuuri had seen his sister go to find her mate a year before he set out. He joined a group of other omega. It was too easy to be raped by an alpha alone. His omega pack; Phichit, Guang-Hong, Minami, Yuuko and himself.

They circled around the hatsetsu territories first. Staying severals days in-between territories or on the bourders. They would find a place to camp. The sacks they carried held furs and rope. They would lash spindly trees together, throwing the furs over and sheltering for the cold night winds. They stayed in Hatsetsu for several moons. From the early spring when pups were still being born and mated Alphas stayed close to their dens and young.

Yuuko had found a mate within the first moon. Close to the centre of the Hatsetsu territories, less than a day from her pup-hood den; Takeshi, a childhood friend from the summer gatherings had become something Yuuko apparently, really liked. He was heavy set, and annoying if you asked for Yuuri's opinion. But Yuuko liked him, so they let her go. As they moved towards the outskirts of hatsetsu lands the territories became further apart, they would camp for longer, Sleeping curled up in a tight pile to keep warm. Phichit loved cuddling, nuzzling his way into the middle and usually kicking someone in the process. When summer was touching the land the omegan pack headed east, inland and offically left the last Hatsetsu territory behind, Minami within. They had come across a small territory, scent marked only with Omega. A omagan pack of 10, not unusual. They had left home to wait for travelling Alpha who might settle down nearby. Their scent would attract them. Minami stayed with them deciding that he was not ready to actively seek out a mate. Yuuri felt similar but his omega believed differently. It begged for a mate. He found himself staring after small children and almost crying, so he carried on leaving his old friend behind. A few days passed with no sign of an Alpha's territory. The empty grassland between forest were dangerous. Phichit, Guang-Hong and Yuuri tucked themselves into the small caves of boulders which had sunk into the dry soil and grass years before to escape the wind. The first taist of Alpha had them agitated. On closer inspection, the scent was that of an elderly female Alpha, with the sparse trees they had spied a pump female, not the alpha. She was holding a small child. At least 3 summers old. They moved on, by the summer's beginning they had moved into territories which had named themselves Akorekan; pronounced A-Kor-Reh-Can. It was a large area, mostly open land and forest. Not much in the ways of water and mountain. On the 2nd week of searching the area, Phichit had changed, constantly sniffing the air which lead them to the territory of a stoic dark eyed and dark-haired alpha, upon sight Phichit had breathed one word Yuuri dreaded; "Wow."

Yuuri had jolted in surprise at the wave of pheromones Phichit had let off, the alpha went rigid a few metres away. They had been hanging out on the edges of his territory for several weeks at Phichit's request. Guang-Hong and Yuuri had watched as Phichit had started subtly scent marking trees just outside of the Alpha's territory. It was harder once one left their home territory. Yuuko had met and known Takeshi. They had recognised each other. No need for scent familiarity. Only courting. This was much more... dangerous. The Alpha might see Phichit as a threat to his food supply or pack. Then again, he might see Phichit as a potential mate. That would depend on his scent. Nowthere was a stand off. He wore furs, his arms left bare to display the blue stripes. The pale colours on his cheeks making his eyes smoulder (According to Phichit) and his stillness stunningly controlled (According to Phichit.) Guang-Hong and Yuuri moved closer together and away from the alpha who had still, not moved. Singling Phichit out. Phichit moved forward a bit, the alpha's eyes intense as they followed the movement. Phichit whined very quietly, tipping his head to the side. His scent glands pink and damp with sweat as the scent thronged in the still air.

The Alpha tipping his head to look, eyes widening slightly; pink scent glands were a sure sign of arousal. The Alpha stepped past his marked tree. A good sign. The shells on the branch rattled. Strings linking across the barrier danced. He walked closer to Phichit, feet silent against the grass and soil. The air was heavy, and Yuuri and Guang-Hong, stepped back. Leaving several metres between them and Phichit. Phichit tipped his head back and to the side further. Pink glands glistening in the sun. The alpha stopped infront of him, a shudder ran through Phichit as another whine bubbled up his throat. The two toher Omega turned away from the scene, scuttling off and making themselves scarse. The makeshift den was not far. Yuuri had cast one eye back to check on friend. Phichit's eyes were closed in bliss, the Alphas nose pressed against his neck as he sniffed. Hands barely touching his shoulders. Yuuri blushed and followed Guang-Hong into the den. Phchit had returned that night, happy, purring. He cuddled up with them at night and was gone by morning. He returned a few times, fingering the small dagger, arrow flints and shells -gifts to court an Omega- before he hugged them both, quick words of goodbye and a morning spent grooming before he left to join the Alpha. They hung around for a little while, but Phichit made it clear. He really, really liked this alpha, and by the moon he would have his pups by next spring.

For a while it was just Guang-Hong and Yuuri, hunting was harder. They could no longer go after the Bison or elk. They set traps for Marsupials and hare. They fished and dried out all the meats to travel with and made it through. Omegas were not weak, but they did not have the strength to go head to head with bigger prey. They set a larger trap. Catching a young elk and finished it off with bows and arrows. That fed them for several days before they returned to fishing.

Autumn came and Guang-Hong Stayed in land. Heading from the pack of Akorekan north, towards Pack Ama. Yuuri watched him go, Guang-Hong had almost thrown himself at the Alpha when he scented him. Blushing and stuttering and purring until the Alpha had smiled sweetly. The green patterns dancing on his skins and gleaming in the sun as Yuuri watched Guang-Hong leave.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he had asked. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Yuuri had laughed at him, "I'll be fine." Guang-Hong agreed. Yuuri had been the one to protect them from predators, to guide their hunting and fishing and make sure all was fed. He and his sister had to help their father hunt when the land had become barren of rich food during his childhood. If any Omega could survive; It was him.

He headed west. Towards the sea. North of Hatsetsu. Further up the coast he had heard of packs called Kazac (further inland but in-between parts of Eterburg and Hatsetsu) and Eterburg (a northern clan). He would head to the tip of the Hatsetsu territories. Maybe delve into the gap between Hatsetsu and Eterburg.

He moved faster on his own. Nervousness of Alphas made him unable to stay on their borders, as summer fell to fall and the leaves started to rot into bronze he met with the first Hasetsu territory. Minako; a lone female alpha who was his aunt. She would tease him for actively seeking out a mate and then send him home for he was alone. He avoided her scent markers and headed a bit more north. The Rockies were head on Yuuri, he dumped half of his supplies when the winds had almost knocked him free of the rock face and when he crested the first hill he saw the mountains of the north grow from where he stood and below a forest thick with pines and a wide river carving through it all.

He started his descent. There would be food and he could smell no Alpha as of yet. He landed in the foliage and then it hit him. A new territory. This place had been known to be gap for several years. A young Alpha, male. Not a Hatsetsu smell. The wind hadn't carried it up.

Nervous now, he had stumbled and had no way out the way he came. Too steep to climb up. The rock face sheer, easy to slide down. He whimpered. He should have been more careful, gone slower, check for scents sooner.

He scuttled along the rocks. Ducking through ferns and thorns. Nerves would make his scent glands seek help and probably attract the Alpha who owns this area. The rocks only got steeper, but the smell was stronger the other way. It was not a bad smell. It was a good smell. A very good smell. But his tried to ignore that.

The shells and markings of the trees were incomplete. The alpha had probably been here less than a month. His arm brushed some of the shells. They clattered away into the trees.

The northerners were known for their use of a web structure. Areas of their territory had shells which were sheltered by the trees so wind -unless very strong- and alert the Alpha to prey in the area. Or to Omegas.

The shells were attached to strings which may lead all the way back to his den and shells there would tell the Alpha that something new had entered his territory.

Yuuri raced away avoiding shells before slowing. The ground had become wet, soaking his shoes. The scent was stronger again. The markings on the trees a fresh red and white.

The roaring of blood in his ears gave way to the racing of water. Through the trees he spied a water fall, tumbling off the rocks into a deep pool.

Coming closer he saw a small stream leaving it, probably to join the bigger river heading to the sea.

The rocks were decorated in fine white patterns. A perfect spot to show off an Alpha's prowess.

Yuuri jumped over the stream hoping to find a way out of the territory. It was fading again and he followed the lack of smell. He found a scented barrier and passed it, sighing. He could only smell his own nerves, tainted by that glorious scent. That thought made him shrink. Never had an alpha smelt so... rich. The omega part of him preened happily. Part of him wished to flee but in instances such as this his mother had told him to follow his omega nd he did. Finding a small cave below one of the outer marked trees among the roots.

He pulled the furs inside. Setting up a warm den among the roots and curling up to rest.

The scent of the Alpha filled his nose and made him purr.

The winter had been surprisingly long. Cold winds had scarred the pine trees in blueish ice. The ground hard and unbreakable. The sea was not far, the river wide and the tossing of its flow had indicated towering ways. So much so that other Homosapiens had fled inland. Altough Homosapiens essentially lived in packs they rarely came together. Once, after winter had ended. To celebrate survival; but only those without pups on the way and yearly in the mids of summer. Packs were loose. Young adults would slowly branch away from their pack in hopes of meeting a mate, Alphas particularly. And this year, Viktor had no pack to go to. It would take him just over a month to travel down to the centre point of all the EterBurg territories, further still to his parents. But he was edging close to his prime. He had 2 years at best. His instincts begged for a mate. Driving him to leave. There was nobody compatible in the far north so he headed south along the coast to another seaside pack. Hatsetsu. The found a spot in the coastal mountains to mark his territory. He had then proceeded to chase out all dangers, scent marking every tree he could and since half of his territory was pine forest it took a while, followed by decorating trees in shells and bones, the very picture of providing. He decorated himself in rich hunted furs and paints. Blue on his cheeks to bring out his eyes; strong colour. Good genes. Red and black on his body. A good warning to other Alphas.

He hunted bare-chested. Muscles flexing. The red claw-painted-marks over one side of h  
His over his back he struggled with every few weeks. Makka chin trotting obediently at his heels as he carried the body back to his den. A deep cave, covered in furs and smelling on him. Yes, he would make a good mate. If only he could find one.

Mate themsoon, Birth to pups in spring, raise them through summer and autumn. Like Lillia – his alpha parent, and Yakov – His omega parent did to him and his siblings.

He and Georgi, his brother and littermate had been born as the oldest. Viktor an alpha. Georgi an omega. Yakovs Own omega father; Nikolai, had come to help with their birth and returned for both Mila's and Yura's after their's. A big family. Mila was an Alpha as well while Yura was an Omega. Georgi had joined a few other Omegas from the EterBurg pack. Omegas did not travel far. Once an Omega had found a mate, more often than not; having an omega parent nearby helped when it came to pups. It was the Alpha's which upped and moved to find new territory and a mate.

Viktor did not miss his parents as such, it was his time, he wanted pups of his own. But he found himself remising of his pup-hood. When he and his siblings fought and Yakov would bark at them to stop, Lillia would return with food and they would cook together over the fire and his parents would tell them stories of the great summer hunts the packs would take apart of to save food for the winter; Mamouths, Ginat Ground Sloths and Maucrachenia.

He wanted that for himself.

But Viktor did not have it yet.

He dried his fish on the ledge to his den. Overlooking the forest. Letting the smoke waft over the territory. A mile away and flock of small birds took to the sky and some creature screamed into the air; a banshee or a skyric?

The day would be windy, it already was but Viktor did not need to leave his den today, he had food and water and Makkachin for company. The wind was not strong enough to rattle his shell-webbing but the ones joining to the east of his territory, near the sheering cliff danced. Elk or more likely mountain goat had entered his territory. The winds blew over to him for the far forest where he could see. That was no smell of prey.

He could smell Omega.

He stood, ignoring his fast asleep wolf-hound and left the cave. Following the path quickly to the forest floor. The pines and leaves barely dented or pierced his hardened feet. It took no time to reach the east. The smell tainted the air and he found the shells the omega must have touched.

He would die for such a smell. He sniffed again.

That might actually be an option; Hyenadon. Old, the Omega scent was new. Viktor followed its smell; Male, younger than he was, nervous.

Viktor slowed down. Chest sweaty and heaving. He leaned against the white painted tree. Closing his eyes and breathing in that wonderful aroma; fresh, like nettle water, but sweet. Like honey, warm and rich, like turned soil and something so omega he drooled.

Viktor pushed away from the tree and followed the warm scent of the omega. H passed the waterfall, hopping over the stream in the footsteps of the omega. He'd barely been in his territory the summer and yet here, already was an omega.

Was he passing through? Or was he actually interested?  
He slowed. The scent was calmer now. His own markings weaker here.

The omega was close. Very close. He could taste the scent on his tong. He went no closer into the foliage. The Hyenadon made him nervous for the Omega. He started to rub the barks and leaves around the area with his wrist. The glands leaving his scent heavy in the air. He rubbed it on shells hanging from the trees, into the soil and around the pool.

His scent lay thick and warm around the pool. Nodding to himself he turned to leave. A soft whimper court his ear. Straining he heard it again. A soft purr-turned-whine. Not an invitation. Just some form of... Appreciation. He took a step back, then shook his head. He shouldn't rush such introductions. He crouched by the pool. Finding the red-power pouch on his hip, next to the black, he started to paint the rocks. Rubbing gland sweat, water from the pool and powder together. The mixture could be used to decorate the rock and trees and shells. He pulled one of his pouches from his hip, one filled with dried elk meat and left it by the pool. Drenched in his scent to stop even a bird or that stupid Hyenadon from taking his gift for the Omega.

Then he left, collecting a skin full of water from the pool as he went.

Back at his den Makkachin was waiting. The furs and walls constructed from branches and mud. He stoked the fire. Setting up some meat to cook over the spit. Pouring the water into the tightly woven basket watching as it filtered through and landed in the large bowl; threaded tight with dried bison skin to stop any water leaks. Held up by the ring of woven wood that the top and the rope attached to the ceiling, would not allow it to collapse. He pulled it up and over the fire where it could boil as he added nettle and dew flowers and flesh from ground fruits and roots to supplement his diet.

Smoke drifted out of the cave mouth as the day came to a close. He hoped the little omega was alright. The fish he had been drying were now ready to store for winter and he tucked them away before using a flint knife to carve off meat from the bone hanging over the fire spit. It was hot of his hands as he rolled it into the grinding slab, tearing it, before dumping it in the bubbling skin-pot.

He sat watching the pot bubble as he sharpened his collection of flints to later attach to spear heads and allowed Makkachin to chase leaves around the cave.

He looked at his last kill. A few skulls in the corner; good for trading, decoration and to ward off evil spirits.

He dragged one over, his fingers worked defly; Black and red circled its empty eye sockets. Lines carving over its cranium. Ending in swirls and zigzags. Bizaare, strange and Beautiful. He would need more paste. He emptied the rest of his red powder into a flat stone bowl, the black into another and white into a third. He would search later for the ingredients to make blue. He added hot water and gland sweat needing and mashing the mixture into a thick paste to use later. Finally, his finished off the skull, painting the inside a deadly pattern of red and black and striping a spear in white and decorating the tip with a string of teeth taken from another skull. It rattled when his picked it up.

He would offer them as a tokens to the omega.

Yuuri had fallen asleep only to snap awake when the Alpha's scent hit him hard. He strained to hear. Soft foot falls echoed through the soil. They had found him. The scent was warm and so so delicious. Deliriously so.

The Alpha hopped, probably over the stream and came closer yet before they stopped. Yuuri held his breath as the unknown Humosapien sniffed at the air. Yuuri could smell his own nerves. The alpha came no closer, moving around a little. His smell increased so much that Yuuri's vision blurred and pinked. Subconsciously he licked his lips. He wanted to see the Alpha, he moved around to peek through the roots. Shells tickered in the trees over the stream. Yuuri shifted to see them, long fingers dipped in red glided over the shells, cradling them until they were marked in sweat and paste. The Alpha moved out of his sight. A moment of silence before the Alpha walked over to the pool again. Placing something on the rocks and then left. For a while Yuuri basked in the heated scent. It made his gut heavy and brain needy. He wasn't sure when he started purring. Only his hungry stomach's growl awoke him from the trance.

He crawled from his tiny den. Eyes glancing over the area. Once in the open he could see what the Alpha had done. The trees, before hardly marked, were now striped with red marks. The white-cream shells now red with paste. The pool needed his attention. The rocks were covered in white and spirals of different colour. In the centre of the design was a skin pouch. Red paste dripping from the string that held it closed. Shaking he reached for it. The smell was over whelming. As he cradled it the scent cover his hands. The red paste dribbling onto his own scent gland at his wrist and making his shiver. He took a tentative sniff, a wave knocked him. His vision pinkened. Fuzzy around the edges. Wasn't it just breath taking.

Sniffed closer this time. Nose almost touching the bag until he had to take it away to avoid triggering a homing scent; the Alpha would be there in seconds to claim him.

Instead, carefully he opened it. Dried meats, elk? It had been flavoured with crushed roots. His breath became a little shallow as his omega preened, chirping away about what a good providing Alpha would be, what a good hunter Alpha is and Yuuri venomously tried to tell it to shut up.

He sat on the edge of the pool, he was stuck. He wanted to answer in sorts to the Alpha, to encourage courting, but he also wanted to run away and go home. His Omega wasn't happy with that thought.

He looked down at his wrist and then rubbed it against the smooth stone. Blurring the red mark already there. The he pondered the food. A thankyou was in order. He rubbed both wrist against the red area. Smearing their scents together. It made him dizzy with want. The smell of honey and pine and spice all together was so... enriching and comforting. He really was playing with fire. It was a bold move. Yuuri curled back up under the tree blushing and rubbing his cheek against one wrist picking up the mixed scent of him and the Alpha; dragging him back into rest.

The next morning, he woke up warmth despite that he had not wrapped up very warm last night. The smell of the alpha was still on his wrist and pressed his nose into it. Finding it fading worried him. He crawled around the little burrow he had made. Listening and smelling for the Alpha outside. Nothing. He crawled out.

The air was fresher now, he didn't like it. He squeaked at the sudden assault of hormones that hit him. He sat down, he was so hot. So so hot. Scent burst form his glands. A mixture of arousal and distress. Then it suddenly cut. His head swayed and he struggled off the ground. A ghost-heat. It was quick and heavy. His knees trembled and he signed heavily. He had to wash his clothes now.

He sniffed the air. It was still early morning. No predators or the Alpha seemed to have reacted to his momentary heat.

He stripped off his tunic and then his trousers. Sniffing again, still nothing.

The pool was deep but not exceedingly so. He sat on the rock edge, ignoring the smudging of the red and marking he left behind as he slid into the water. It was cold and shocked him away from the softness his surroundings had become. Scents were stronger now. Less abstract.

Old Hyenadon, elk to the north, not far. Giant sloth towards the west; further. The alpha. His scent covered the entire pool. Yuuri dipped his head below the water before he reached onto the edge and pulled his clothes in. Scrubbing away the remains of that embarrassing episode. Worse, he could smell it. If the Alpha were to return, judging from the smell he would, the alpha would be able to smell it.

Perfect! His omega seemed to say, giggling and purring. Yuuri said it as well; in a very different tone.

Speaking of the alpha; his scent was indeed getting fresher. In his hazy state, he hadn't been able to tell. Yuuri dragged himself free of the water. Taking his clothes with him. He chucked them over the highest branch of his tree he could reach and climbed into his den, fighting with his pack to get the only other clothes he had with his; a long tunic and some other trousers.

When the Alpha emerged from the trees Yuuri could smell him. Sweaty from the run, carrying with him foods, fish and fruits and meats. Yuuri purred at the thought of the alpha providing. Not that he needed help, but it was a sign of a good mate, someone to hunt when he was pregnant.

He shook his head, angry with himself and his omega.  
he didn't just want children; he wanted to be happy.

The alpha started to scent mark the area again. Moving closer to the tree before backing off. He stayed away to mark near the stream before approaching the tree again.

"Hal?" he breathed, Voice deep and vibrating through a sterdy chest. A greeting. Yuuri was too far gone when he came so close. he only crooned in responce, choking on his own, "ha-l" heart pounding as he shifted his hips. He whined and listened as the Alpha chuckled.

"See you?" He asked.

Yuuri froze up. He wasn't particularly attractive. He whimpered, allowing a nervous edge into his scent. If his brain was too far gone then his omega might as well get the point across.

The alpha hummed in understand. A root creaked above. He peered through, the alpha was standing above him, but all he could see was his hand covered in red paint, the other holding the bowl as he decorated Yuuri's tree.

He found a purr burst from his throat and he shifted around in the small den, letting his scent of arousal fall from his clothes. The alpha stilled his movements before completing the patterns, purring with him before stepping away. Yuuri whined, wriggling more in an attempt to bring the alpha back.

The alpha crooned gently, letting his own aroused scent fill the air. Yuuri blushed, a moment of awareness before he faded into the seedy heat. He'd have to clean these clothes too.

The alpha headed to the pool to redo the markings and arrange his offerings just so when he noticed a very very nice smell on the rocks. The red had been smudged where the omega had obviously slipped into the pool, it explained why his clothes had been wet especially if the omega was having this reaction. But he would, this late in the year. There was not much time left for courting; at this point it was betting to get on and go for it. traditional courting took to long. a few moons for curling up together and living together, the autumn was for more intense relations followed by the breeding season less than a moon from now.

He rubbed his fingers in. Enjoying the scent and hoping the omega would notice how much he liked the scent. He smelt it deeply again, feeling a familiar coil in his stomach and growling softly. He rubbed his scent gland on his neck, back arching against his own touch as his hormones flooded the air. He ignored the growing problem which the omega would definitely smell and rubbed his scent glands on his wrists into the rocks. The scent went straight down his spine, he chocked on his growl, back bending forward until his nose brushed the rock, panting, sweating. His body jerked, once, twice, before he sat up. Deep breaths. Deep breathes. He stood. placing the skull and spear nearby, drenching their scent in the soil around as he growled. The Omega should be his by now. Why was it still in his territory if it wasn't interested?

He tried to shake the angry thoughts free but it wasn't happening.

He left quickly, to return to his hound and den. 

Yuuri was delirious in the den. The second the alpha's scent started to fade he struggled out, body burning and flushed to his chest. Dragging off his clothes his scrubbing them into the water. Barly looking up, only to notice the gifts but not go closer. He dissapeared back into his den to sleep the rest of the day away. At night he ate raw fish and dried meats for sleeping more.

The following morning he woke early. He could smell the alpha approaching already and found the sudden obsession just to see the alpha. He climbed past his dried clothes in a pair of trousers only. Waiting it the low branches, out of head height for the alpha to emerge.

He looked as good as he smelled.

Alpha had short silver hair, silver! Yuuri had never seen something so strange. Broad shoulders and a chest decorated in red and blue under his eyes. He was smelling the air as he came closer. Yuuri couldn't see his eyes but noticed the way he moved. Muscles like water; gliding over bone and making Yuuri pant for the alpha's touch; he'd never felt so needy.

The alpha spent a while sitting by the pool. Sharpening a stone flint. A hound behind him who would turn it's curious gaze towards him every now and again but did nothing to point out his location.

When the Alpha left the flint with his other gifts and returned to his forest Yuuri climbed down. He didn't approach the gifts, fresh scent would confuse him further. Instead he went further away from the alpha's forest to hunt for hares for the rest of the day.

The following day Yuuri sat out by the pool but the alpha did not make an appearance, if he had Yuuri surely would have darted inside his haven to hide. The day after, Yuuri could smell the Alpha's fresh scent but did not see him. By the pool he noticed a skull, painted to ward off evil things of the wilds and saw the painting fresh, like the unfrayed, unused, undirtied spear. it's teeth clattering when he inspected it. He purred, fine workman ship. Something to show off to his family, to pups. He stilled his thoughts and put the spear down. His Omega side throwing more things into his general thoughts and he didn't like it. What he didn't like more though, was that he had missed the alpha twice in two days not getting to see him.

He stripped from his clothes again, dumping them in the poll and trying to scrub the stickiness free of the material before hanging them by the others. He slipped into the water again, hoping to cold his body but only feeling the waters caress and wishing it were the alpha's.

But that's how it worked; Animal attraction.

A smell indicated compatibility and if going by this alpha's scent and their react to him than either they were very very compatible or both very horny. Yuuri had gone through several breeding season without such a reaction; compatibility it was.

Yuuri sat on the rocks in the sun, skin glistening as he dried off. he only had loin-clothes left; one of which he wrapped around his waist. His own chest bare now. Unlike Alphas there was very little need for warrior paint. It was for attracting a mate, marking themselves as territory owners from a distance so everyone would know despite which way the wind carried their scent. However, he had red and blue over his shoulders and back, not a lot but enough to scare off smaller predators by looking like one of the poisonous adders which lived in the long grass. An Omega almost never put paint on their stomachs, that was where an Alpha would decorate to protect an unborn child. Some Omega would decorate their hips in paler colours or a mixture known as enna, something that dried and fell from the skin leaving areas more tan; this supposedly brought attention to healthy hips to child bearing. Yuuri had never bothered, but now he dug around for the little satchel, tied tight only to allow a tiny gap. used to trail thin swirls across his hips and up towards his ribs. The angle awkward as he focused on twisting his body.

A crack of a twig had him snapping around to face the forest, eyes blown wide.

He was only wearing his loin-cloth.

Alpha had returned.

Over the Alpha's shoulder was a small mountain goat, blood staining the alpha's shoulder. The Icy blue eyes were staring at Yuuri. Yuuri who had just been seen decorating his hips to advertise fertility in said Alpha's territory.

Omega was very pleased. Yuuri... not so much. The Alpha practically dropped the prey into the dirt. A chocked growl echoing up his throat. Pheromones blown across the little clearing. He gave off an answering Omega scent. Alpha liked what he saw. Omega liked Alpha.

Yuuri tipped his head, like he'd seen Phichit do. But Phichit had met his Alpha in spring, no breeding hormones running wild then. He'd also been fully dressed. Yuuri stumbled to his feet and off the rocks - not entirely sure whether he wanted to run and throw himself at the other male.

The Alpha stalked closer, muscles rippling as Yuuri tipped his head further back. He stopped a metre away. Tense. He put his fist in-front of his chest. "Viktor." He breathed. "What are you named?"

The omega gulped. "y-Yuuri." He whimpered as the Alpha came little closer. Half a metre. So so close. A foot. Bare chest almost brushing his own.

"You staying in my territory." He crooned. "Why?"

"A-lpha." Yuuri swayed as the scent of arousal and pines swept over him, tipping his head to the side. Displaying raised pink glands. "Alpha..." He mumbled. His scent stronger. So close to the breeding season. So close to an unbond alpha and he was not bonded yet. With a dreaded moment he realised; he needed to wash the loin cloth as well. Viktor's eyes flickered down.

He could definitely smell it then. He stepped even closer, chest brushing softly. Leaning down. Nose brushing alone the swollen glands, purring. "Smell's'good." His tong darted out, flicking against sensitive skin and causing the omega to gasp.

"mhmm." Yuuri whined. pressing up against the alpha. Whimpered and shaking. Hormones were messing big time with his head.

"Come to my den." he offered, nibbling at the Omega's scent marks. Taking the omega's wrist and rubbing it against his own. "Mate." He mumbled. It was too fast. Too... soon.

"mate, mate, mate... mate..." The omega liked that idea. Liked it enough to chant it until it happened. "mate, mate..." Yuuri broke into purrs, shivers running up his spine.

"Will." The alpha agreed. The Alpha stepped back suddenly, blinking in shock. "ah- I apologise." Yuuri swayed, a hand on his shoulder to help. "Come to my den." he offered again. Yuuri with some sense of reality found himself nodding before he really thought anything of it. Everything about the male made Yuuri swoon.

Yuuri purred softly, "I want that." He mumbled. Yuuri found himself blushing, personality was often an odd clash with Omega instincts. "I should-um-get my things." He stuttered stepping back.

"ok." The Alpha-Viktor- Breathed, as the red-faced Yuuri stumbled back and hurried to his makeshift den, dragging out his furs and little pouches of dried food. He dragged out his little sack last, stuffing things in there is a rush. Pulling his slightly damp clothes off the branch and pulling them on and tying the sash and... oh he was done. He looked over to where Viktor was waiting, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.  
Yuuri did suppose he appeared rather eager.

"Ready?" He offered. Yuuri nodded, never meeting his gaze. "Come then." He stood, lifting the dead goat onto his shoulder. Yuuri went to grab Viktor's earlier gifts but instead Viktor plucked them from his grasp, tucking the skull under one arm and holding the spear with his own. Only allowing Yuuri to fiddle with the flint as Viktor strolled into the forest.

Yuuri followed, watching in awe as the muscle across Viktor's back rippled under the paint. The journey was short and Yuuri found himself following Viktor up a short stony trail to a small ledge, a dog waiting at the top panting and barking when it spotted Viktor. "Makkachin," Viktor introduced them. "Yuuri." Yuuri bent, running his hands over the dog's back and smiled. Seemed docile, safe. Three weeks ago Yuuri would have been ecstatic about a dog. Now his Omega sign was looking for any sign of danger for well... potential pups.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called gently. "Come in." Yuuri followed, the dog laying down to watch guard again. It was a deep cave, areas built up in walls of branches and hardened mud. Yuuri practically purred at the space and the fire, the spit above it and well built pots and skins of water. safe.

He purred his approval, eyes roaming the space. Viktor preened as he hung the kill above the fire on a hook, placing a pot below for any blood to drip. Yuuri stood awkwardly until Viktor approached him, gently tugging the sack form his back. Yuuri allowed him as Viktor sat by the fire and Yuuri sat next to him, fidgeting. Drawing circles in the dust with the flint. Viktor rested his ars over the sack, "Want to nest?" Yuuri snapped his head up. He would. He always did this time of year and the thought of resting in a nest without his own scent and design. He nodded shyly.  
"ok," Viktor handed him his sack, pointing through one of the openings in the mud and wooden walls. "My inner den is in there." Yuuri stood, dragging the sack with him and crooned happily. Padding off to start his work.

Inside was dark, and warm. Furs covered the floor where Viktor had started a rather thin nest. Yuuri purred, a start. Many alphas especially so late in the year, while the summer was still hot only slept on a single fur mat.

He pulled the furs up, and went back outside. "Moss." He murmured. Viktor nodded and lead the way down the trail. Silently Yuuri chose his moss, allowing Viktor to help carry it and the leaves and branches he wanted. Viktor left his stock outside allowing Yuuri the privacy he would need to complete a nest he would feel comfortable in.

He emerged when the sun had started to set. Happy with his layered nest; Branches covered by moss and leaves with the furs his own and Viktor's combined left the perfect place for Yuuri-them to spend the season and followed by the cold season.

Viktor was crouched by the fire, using flints to slice into the goat's skin. "Ha-"He called, Viktor turned and smiled. Yuuri joined him by the fire, failing to subtly study his profile as Viktor turned to face him. They were mates. Technically since Yuuri had accepted his offer to return to his den, more so since he completed his nest.  
They quickly fell into a natural routine. Yuuri helping to cook over the spit, Makkachin begging for scraps. Once the sun set the fire was their only light and heat. The hound slept nearby as they finished the food. Yuuri found nerves settling in. He'd have to share his nest with someone, a nest was rather private.

Viktor stood first, stocking the fire to last the night, he waited for Yuuri to stand. It was up to the Omega to invite Viktor into the-their nest now. Stuttered and stumbling he pulled the hanging skin open for Viktor to follow him inside. What had been a rather bare room was now soft and warm, he hummed his approval. Purring when the omega sat down on the bedding, adjusting the furs and pulling them over him holding them up for the alpha to join him. Viktor crawled over, Makkachin curling up at the bottom. Yuuri shuffled over to give him room to slid into the nest next to him. Yuuri stayed sitting, unsure and nervous. His smell showing as much. Viktor lay on his side looking up at the quiet omega, letting his pheromones seep around the nest, calming. He raised one arm, opening the bedding and looking at the omega imploring. Yuuri snuggled down, eyes wide and hyper aware of the Alpha's movements. Viktor purred, his scent turning aroused and happy. Putting his arm around Yuuri, not pulling but keeping him still as he moved closer, tucking his chin on top of the omega's head. Yuuri stared at the collar bone under pale skin, looking at the little darker shapes on his neck; scent glands, and wriggled closer, the purr building in Viktor's throat. Yuuri pressed his nose to the delicious scent that had kept him in the territory and drifted off. 

The first morning with Viktor, Yuuri wakes first. Arms and legs tangled with the older male. The dog still asleep at the bottom of the nest. Yuuri find that he's incredibly happy. He nuzzled the Alpha, he snuggled around a little. The alpha is partly asleep, rolling on top of Yuuri and over him. Curling his body around him to nuzzle at his scent glands. Viktor melted into the sweet smell, blearily looking down into the surprised but blissful eyes of his omega. "Sunrise," He greeted, (A word used for good morning) rubbing his nose along Yuuri's cheek.  
"Sunrise." Yuuri replied as they slowly untangled themselves and sitting up.

After that they fell in naturally together. Without much questioning, both would go out to hide. Set traps and Viktor lead the way around his territory showing Yuuri bushes of berries, nut trees and areas of herbs and plants with edible roots. Yuuri pointed out some of the poisonous plants of Hatsetsu and some of the edible ones Viktor had never seen in the north.

More leaves turned brown but the pines stayed dark green. They set fish basket traps and hung them up in the trees out of the way of hyenadons and short-nosed bears and stocked up for two things; the cold season and before that; the breeding season.

The sun rose and set several times before the breeding season truly hit, several days of scenting, snuggling, hunting and gathering. The last few days were hard on both alpha and omega. Their scents pumping out. Arousal tainted the air and made both tense.

The breeding season had just started when Yuuri was hit by an intense heat. It coiled under his skin and made him shiver and sweat. Only the thing next to him made him more comfortable. He snuggled onto it, burying his head into the wonderful smell. "It started." it-alpha- hummed. Yuuri purred. His Alpha would take care of him.

Viktor rolled them both over, pinning Yuuri to the nest pressing close while Makkachin made a quick escape. Yuuri tugged at his tunic. It was too hot! Viktor gently untied the sash. Freeing Yuuri of the constraints and freeing him. Yuuri preened once he was lain bare in front of his mate, only then noticing that his alpha was still partially covered. After that everything went blurry and his heat came in full force. All Yuuri could feel was heat and pain, but as his alpha cared for him the pain dissipated and he allowed his alpha to sink against him.

Yuuri did not remember the first few days of his heat. Just the immense pleasure and relief all wrapped up in one. The last day or so he felt it all, every touch, every moment, every knot.

He came to still connected, the alpha's chest leaning against his back, panting and nibbling on his new bond mark. "Alpha..." He stuttered, still confused... "Vik-tor."  
The man above him shifted causing Yuuri to flinch with a gasp. "Yuuri." He purred, voice low and oh so perfect. "Viktor rolled him hips causing both man to shudder. It was ending now. As they parted Yuuri braced his arms to stop from falling. The room stank, the air heavy with combined scent. Viktor pulled Yuuri up and dragged his limp, spent body into his arms. Purring and letting out waves of comfort and something else; Viktor was incredibly pleased. He had a mate and spent said mate's heat with him. The chances of fertility was high and it had been amazing.

Easily they returned to normal except they continued through the season. As the days became shorter they spent more time sleeping and cuddling by the fire. As the breeding season - just under 2 moons long - ended and the cold season began, they hunted less and slept more. When the weather cleared for them to venture into the snow Viktor had trailed Yuuri like a shadow. They set a few traps and found the river too frozen to fish.

Viktor that night fell asleep with Yuuri curled up against him, but woke without him there. He froze, sniffing; he was close by, but nervous. He scrambled from the nest. Makkachin looked unconcern but his owner's hormones had blown up; protectiveness spiralling out of control. Very natural for a new mate especially after the breeding season. Many mates had time to adjust to each other, more chance to learn what may set the other's hormones off or make them worry. Now Yuuri had up and gone. Viktor struggled from the den only to spot Yuuri on the ledge, lit by the red glaze of the fire. Before Viktor could say something Yuuri howled. A song echoing over his territory and to the south. The intones were varied slightly from the northern's song. But Viktor still understood. He sat down again and resting against the mud wall. Watching as Yuuri sang.

He was addressing a relative, a parents sibling. The next howl had him tensing. He was talking bout the 'season just passed,' and at this point that would be the breeding season.

He must be contacting his omega parent. was he far away enough to have to start a chain. A very soft howl echoed his own. They howled back and forth a few times before each said their goodbyes and Yuuri climbed to his feet and turned, spotting Viktor and jumping. His dark brown eyes met Viktor's. "hay."

"Ha." Viktor murmured, still sitting as Yuuri pitterpatted over. Viktor opened his arms, offering a refuge. Yuuri slumped into him purring. "Who was that?"  
Yuuri rested his chin by Viktor's ear. "Minako, my Omega Parent's littermate." Viktor nodded, unsure how to broach the subject to which their conversation discussed.

Instead he let out a very soft warm scent, hands drifting from Yuuri's back to his hips and to his stomach. "are you...?" There was after all not many reasons to send a long distance howl at night unless he planned to stay near the den.

"I uh..." He whined embarrassed. "I haven't had my heat... blood." He squeaked. "It's been due..." He stuttered to a halt, burying his face into Viktor's neck. The Alpha burst into purrs, rubbing his hands over Yuuri tunic before loosening the sash and slipping his fingers underneath to touch the warm skin of his tummy.

V-Viktor... let... lets go to sleep." He whispered, without a second to thought Viktor half carried him through the gap and buried him in blankets a happy purr developing into a chuckle followed by fall blown laugh. Following Yuuri into the warmth. "V-Viktor?"  
"Yuuri!" He gasped, pressed his nose against his neck. "yuuri, yuuri, yuuri..." He sighed. "Are you happy?" He sobered. Pulling back to look down at his mate with glassy eyes.  
Yuuri blink and looked away, almost shrugging. "I-I'm Scared. I-I want a p-pup." He was blushing now. "I really do... But I'm scared. It's been..."  
"Fast?" Viktor offered, a soft smile rubbing his nose along Yuuri's jaw making the omega tip back his head, exposing his throat. Viktor pulled back and slipped outside, leaving Yuuri lying in the nest, dizzy from Viktor's protective overload.

He returned with two small pots. "Sit up." he said, excitement in his tone. "Tunic off." Yuuri followed without question, as Viktor crawled over and sat on his legs, helping tug his clothes off and placing the pots on the furs. Yuuri recognised them. The paints made with Viktor's scent.  
"You don't mind?" Viktor asked softly, looking desperately at Yuuri.  
"n-no," Yuuri stuttered. His mate beamed gently pressed him in the furs so Yuuri was lying down on his back with Viktor sitting above him. Viktor softly started to draw the colours onto Yuuri's flat stomach. They later fell asleep together, Viktor muttered name ideas into Yuuri's ear as the omega purred. He was scared, but at least it was Viktor by his side.

Moons passed until the cold season was well underway. Yuuri had hardly left the den and his scent had changed. Viktor stayed nearby and made sure Makkachin was always on guard. Once Yuuri's scent had changed Viktor left the cave once a day to check traps and bring in more firewood. Yuuri had started to show when the second layer of snow fell and Viktor loved every inch of his had sat up with Yuuri as Yuuri had planned with Minako how his Omega Parent could get to him in the early spring; the birthing season.

"I'll have to lead a trail." Viktor murmured once Minako had said her goodbyes.  
"or you could just get her." Yuuri pointed out.  
"I am not leaving you here."  
"I'll be with Makkachin, I'm not useless."  
"Neither is your mother." Viktor begged Yuuri to see reason. "She can make it here alone. Minako is dropping her off on the territory border."  
"What about the hyenadon scent?" Yuuri growled.  
Viktor hissed in annoyance. "What if it came here?"  
"It's never been seen here!" Yuuri spat, standing on tip toes, nose to nose with Viktor. "She Is Not Travelling Alone!"  
"YU-" Viktor's tense, growls and aggression bubbling in sound and scent. Before suddenly hes quite and calm. "I give Minako entrance." He hissed. As if burned. For an Alpha to let another onto his territory especially one who he wasn't related to, it probably did. As a young Alpha he was particularity protective of his territory. An older Alpha would maybe allow other Alphas in, if they were blood relations or the direct relations or the mates of their own pups. To allow Minako, who was an un-bonded (Although he didn't know that yet) unrelated alpha into his territory while his mate would most likely be close to labour was terrifying for the young male Alpha.

"R-really?" Yuuri whimpered, staring. "You... will?"  
Viktor nodded, frown etched into his features. "I will. But that means i set the trail here tomorrow and then I don't leave. We have enough food, I only have to get a little more fire wood but I refuse to go far. And your not leaving the den..."  
"What?" Yuuri whined.  
"Without me, so we should go mark the trail now." Viktor groaned. The both left the warmth of the fire and wrapped up warm. They reached the south border which ending in the long grass. Branches had been scattered along it's edge and painted blood red. Viktor really had put alot of work into this.

Yuuri rubbed his wrists along the blood-red branches. His scent had changed, something very potent to humans but not to other animals. They followed the shorted path home. Yuuri marking every tree for his mother to follow until they reached the den.

"Good," Viktor muttered, still grouchy from the Minako territory business as he slouched down by the fire. Yuuri sat next to him, nuzzling his head under Viktor's chin purring softly until Viktor joined in. Makkachin dramatically flopped down for a nap. 

They had been snowed in, Yuuri spent less time outside waddling around when he did and no further than the ledge, he never stepped foot down the path. Viktor wasn't having it. Yuuri allowed Viktor to go over protective most of the time but when it got to the point where Viktor was scared a snow flake on his nose would somehow kill him Yuuri snapped. Spitting and kicking him out of their nest until the sun sank and the cold turned deadly.  
Viktor slipped under the covers, Yuuri's back to him. Viktor sighed. His independence was both really stressful/annoying but at the same time, very attractive.

Slowly, hoping not to get bitten or snapped at, Viktor slid one arm around him stomach and rubbed circles under his tunic. "Sorry." He breathed against Yuuri neck.

The omega purred softly, pressing back against the alpha's chest. Viktor supposed he was forgiven. 

Yuuri went into labour a little early. The snow was melting, but not fast enough. Not really. Viktor woke up to find Yuuri pacing outside, nerves coiling off him. Struggling to howl and breath evenly.

"Yuuri?" Viktor paced along side him. "What-"  
"I'm..." He struggled. "birthing-" He gasped, stomach rippling under his tunic and pressing hand. "call-"  
"I'll call her, lye down, stay warm." Viktor ordered, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest.

As Yuuri disappeared inside, Makkachin emerging to whine at Viktor who let out a tremendous howl. It was early morning. Water dripping off the ledge and cave. He howled, louder, more desperate. Wasn't Minako awake?  
Suddenly she answered. As best as he could Viktor asked her to come and bring Yuuri's omega parent - Hiroko, he believed.

They were coming.

Viktor sat with Yuuri most of the day. Bringing him water and food, rubbing his hips and helping him out of his trousers so he only wore the long tunic. It was evening when the arrived. Viktor growled; this minako was a damn un-mated alpha! He stalked from the cave. Two women were hurrying up the path. "Ha!" The shorter one called out. "Where's Yuuri?" He let her pass with a jerk towards his den; She was the omega. The other attempted to follow but Viktor stood in ehrway, a growl bubbling free. "You can come up, but you stay away from my den." He spat, Aggressive alpha hormones spirally. Luckily Minako didn't fight him. "ok, look brat I wont go near him, I'll stay here." To make her point to stalked past and sat with a thump by the fire.

Yuuri almost cried in relief when his mother turned up. "Oh Yuuri!" She gasped. "Your ok now, I'm here." She sat by him, purring. "Now tell me; what's your nice mate's name called?"  
"Vi-Viktor..." He blushed, despite the pain it was still a little... embarrassing.  
She stuck her head through the gap into the open air. "Viktor! Come here." She barked. Almost immediately the alpha pushed him way in, wide blues eyes fixing on Yuuri who purred. "Stay close to him, I'll talk him through it. Help him sit up a little." Viktor sat behind him, legs caging him safely in.  
"Yuuri, breath with me ok?"  
It got dark, and temperature oplummeted, Hiroko brought in a small fire to the entrance, moving the fur skin out the way.

The night was long. The smell of blood and Yuuri made viktor dizzy with nerves until a high pitched screaming echoed around the den. He jolted. In the dark; Hiroko held a small wriggly thing; black hair and red faced, although that might be the light. Yuuri had sagged aginst his chest in relief before gasping and arching away from him. "Ma-ma." He yelped. "what-"  
"It's ok Yuu-" He quickly wrapped up the tiny child and placed it-him-her? on the ground. "Here's come his litter mate." Oh him. This pup was slightly smaller, with silver hair and didn't cry. "Where-" Viktor stared, the other was still yelping and screaming. Wy was this one so... Yuuri panicked. His smell turned soured and he whimpered. Suddenly Hiroko smacked their pup-hard- on the back and it screeched, she sighed in relief. "She's alive. Its ok Yuuri. She's ok."  
Viktor glared, she just hit his pup? The older omega laughed when she noticed Viktor's intense stare; "to make her breath." she added before turning to her son. "Their hungry." Yuuri jumped struggling to pull off his tunic, Viktor's warm hands slid it off him with ease. Admiring his plumper body. Hiroko placed the male on Yuuri first. Yuuri leaned further down so the pup was mostly lying down. Hiroko placed the second child and they both began to nuzzle and feed, stopping their crying. Viktor pulled furs around his mate, purring.

Yuuri crooned encouraging at them. The blood and fluids at his feet forgotten as Hiroko silently dragged the messier pelts outside leaving the new family alone.

Viktor gulped, two pups? Was that normal? Sure, he and Georgi had been born together but- Mila and Yuri were separate. Was it because they met so late in the season. Fertility shooting up to force a mating? His parents had said something similar.  
"Yuuri-" he breathed. "Wh-what do you want-" He was choking." To call them?"  
The omega hummed in thought. "Mizuki - for her." he nodded down at the smaller silver haired girl. "Because the clouded cleared tonight and I could see the moon through the gap." He nodded to the way out of the den. Sure enough - now that Hiroko had taken the little fire away, silver light lit the den up. "Can you name him?" Yuuri asked. "I want at least one to have a northern name."  
"of course..." He thought. "I know no names which could match in meaning. But we could use the ancient wording; Noch for night, Sneg for snow..." Yuuri giggled. "Temno?" Viktor sighed.  
"Mezyat?" He offered.  
"Mez-yat?" Yuuri asked. "Mizuki and Mezyat? What does it mean?"

"Halfmoon... I think." Viktor said.  
Yuuri laughed. "Definitely- especially if you only think." 

Viktor managed to get a message to his family int the north via several territories. A couple weeks passed and Yakov turned up with Mila and Yuri in tow.

"Mesyats!" He barked at is son as Yuuri emerged from their den. One child strapped to his back, the other to his front. "Mesyats! Not Mezyat you idiot!" When Viktor had told him the pups' names. 

That summer they joined the celebrations in the south leaving their territory alone although not for longer than a week. They had bags on their backs and a pup each strapped to their fronts.  
An open none-claimed area was for the meeting. Viktor had already met Minako and she joined them for last day of travel talking animatedly and asking if Yuuri was excited to see his friends again. he was.

The gathering a throng of makeshift dens (of those who were too far away) and food. Viktor and Yuuri added the dried meets and more northern cuisine to the buffet tables. "Should we make our den?"  
Yuuri nodded and they quickly set if up using branches and the furs they had brought. Finally having a soft spot to place their pups down for a proper nap, and a private place for Yuuri to feed them. Viktor sat by the entrance, fiddling with the hanging pelt.

Yuuri fed them both, curled up together on his chest both they burped and let go. He pulled his tunic back on. After a quick nap he and Viktor ventured outside. Several huge fires hd set up and dances had started. new borns and very young pups held in arms of in slings, older pups raced each other of tottered about on chubby legs. Yuuri placed a soft nuzzle on Mizuki's head, her silver hair a little longer now.

Viktor purred and tapped his son-who was in his arms-'s nose.

They met Yuuko; Who had 3, Phichit and Guang-Hong only had a single child each and Yuuri found himself by one of the fires with his old Omega-pack, Viktor heading off with their mates plus Minako and surprisingly, Mari was there. It wasn't abnormal for alpha siblings to fight with omegan sibling's mates. A test really.

Yuuri joined in with the grooming and stories of their children. "Yuuri," Guang-Hong said suddenly. "you were the last on your own - was it hard?"  
"no no," Yuuri answered as he placed Mezyat down on the grass with his sister and other pups so they could ably and gurgle together. "I wasn't alone long."  
"But it was almost the breednig season when we split."  
"It was clsoe... I met Viktor just as our scents were getting stronger -I kind of fell into his territory." Yuuri felt a blush growing up his cheeks.  
"How?" Phichit laughed.  
"I couldn't smell an alpha from a rock ridge and climbed down but then I could get back up when I realised I was in an unknown Alpha's territory. At first I panicked but then I sort of..." He blushed.  
"So you wouldn't have approached him?" Phichit challenged.  
"NO! I-" Yuuri growled annoyed. "I could've left within an hour, I found the boudry where I could get out but... I stayed..." He blushed again. "I liked it." It obviously referred to the scent.  
"He looks like a good Alpha Yuuri." Yuuko offered.  
"He is." Yuuri beamed. 

THE END 

I gave up trying to find a Russian name which meant something not biblical or christian or to do with victory. I wanted something to do with night. I tried google translate.  
Gave up in the end!  
I hope you really enjoyed this! I definitely enjoyed writing it. 10,526 words total!


	2. WereWolf Arranged Marriage AU

Alpha - Leader  
Gamma - Omegaverse "Alpha"  
Omega - Omegaverse "Omega"

There are creatures which live in both of the two overlapping and linking worlds. As humans or as "normal" animals in the conquered realm but as mythical and magical beasts in another; The wild lands.

Werewolves, are one of those.  
The wild lands were sepperated into many kingdoms, tribes, families, clans, herds and packs. of the eastern steps different clans of centors raced across the golden glasslands, below them in the valleys huge chimeras hunted and prowled, in the north west Unicorns darted through the deep forest, the south east overcome my many antlered deer - their bells chiming in the silent mist.  
Giants roamed the north, mostly in the hills to watch their sheep. The seas haunted by things lost in the conquered world, beleived to be nothing by greek myth.  
of the hot place, giant sand cats with human heads - sphinx would stalk towering animals with long necks or huge wobbling humps.  
Dragons soar across the sky but never seen to land, merfolk chant and dance in the shallows while sirens sing from the rocks of almost everycountry.

The more human creatures consists of werewolves, cat-people. Vampires and the witches. And they had the powers to move between worlds.

The werewolves lived in family units.  
There are two clans left; The northern pack based North-west of the moon's mountain ranges, The Sounthern clan to the far South-Hi. Many miles apart.  
however, like this; They are easy prey, especially as the southern clan was shrinking, members being hunted off and killed by some of the few who belong in the conquered realm who have found a way to make it across.

Yuuri kneeled behind the low table in their personal 'den' of the inn and hotsprings, for animals and creatures travelling to and from the conqeured and wild realms. He could remember the meeting, over 6 weeks ago. It started with just him extended family, before it was with the heads of all the smaller clans conected and under the katsuki pack.

A crises, 20 wolves killed by hunters. In 2 years. More than ever. Families lived in fear. they would not last. One had been Yuuri's uncle, the childless Alpha of the pack. He was going to pass down his claim to Mari but now it had been shoved onto her shoulders at such a young age - 20.

It was Yuuri who came up with a solution; The Northern allied clans.  
but they would have to offer something. Yuuri also provided an answer; marriage. he was, afterall of clan head line, could produce an alpha his heir, a black wolf when in form with a tinger of red in his eyes - a rarity. He new his own worth as much as he despised it. he had shaken and quivered under the intense stare of his parents and later the pack heads as he explaned his plan, he hung his head at the end. "I doubt just one will do. We'll have to offer others." His voice almost cracked.  
But it was their only hope.  
Messengers were sent, they had to wait for 3 months before they returned. Minami stepped before the katsuki family, holding a rolled up parchment. "I deliver this message from the Alpha Nikiforov." the boy murmured respectively.  
"thankyou Minami," Mari answered, "You may go."  
She turned to her little brother. "well, you should read it. Its your plan." He faced her, squirming,  
"b-but..." She raised one eyebrow and he slumped, "fine." He took it from her and they gathered with their parents around the table.  
He read it quickly. The script beautiful but so very foreign. Luckily all wolves spoke one language as well as what ever language they spoke in the conquered realm.

Dear Southern Pack  
Alpha Katsuki,  
I was intregued by your proposal, your pack is not the only to have suffered loss. I beleive that marriage would be the most secure form of alligence.  
I wish to Offer my Son, Viktor Nikiforov for your brother; he is an Alpha and future of our pack.  
I then also wish to have my nephew mated; a male Omega by name of Yura as well, payhaps we may see this coincidence as a blessing of good faith by the moon herself?  
Finally, a young warrior is in need of a mate.  
Are we in agreement;  
three arranged marriages and as you stated in your letter we must live amongst each other. As our ancestors did, let us meet in two months at the moon's mountain to further discuss this.

May the moon bless you and let your travellers run like wind,  
I await your reply,  
Nikiforov, Northern Clan Head Alpha. 

Yuuri finished speaking, looking the faces of his family. "Good," Mari spoke, "I think," turning to her brother, "are you really ok with this?"  
"We have no choice," He murmured.  
"No," She sighed, "I guess we don't,"  
The bell at the door chimed, that side of the house conquered. New guests. "Coming!" Their mother stood and raced out of the den and into the inn, "hello dears! Would you- oh deer - your your bleedi- Oh" Mari and her father stood at the same time, the mother's distress bouncing off the walls, "what are you-!" She cried out. Something smashed on the floor outside.  
Mari and Toshiya were out the door by the time Yuuri had stood, by the time he reached the door funiture had blocked him. He started to scramble over it.  
"Mother!" He cried out, A yokai - bloody and hurt or dead was lying over a table, guest had fled for the doors to the wild realm, three hunters stood in the conquered door way. His mother now cowering behind Toshiya, Mari growling from his side. Luckily, Minami was long gone.  
"Yuuri!" Mari ordered, "head to the gate,"  
One of the hunters aimed his gun for her head. Yuuri dragged his mother away, Mari following with his father racing behind them. Past the dining room his family raced past him, the guest was coming down the stairs.  
"Seal it Yuuri!" His mother begged.  
that was the thing with red eyes, why they were precious.  
He could open and close the portles.  
He clapped his hands together, eyes meeting with the first hunter as they lit up red. The hunter's eyes grew wide, adjusting his gun, finger of the trigger.  
The doors slammed shut on the bullet, the painted chains turned red as the hunters rammed the door. Winding over and around the wood and handles. Tying them together.  
An explosion followed.  
the burning smell of wood and oil drifted through the seal.  
"That won't hold." Yuuri muttered.  
"what do you mean, It won't hold?" Mari demanded? "The portal is closed."  
"I know how their getting in!" yuuri yelled back, eyes sinking. "They are burning Vampire blood." Hiroko slapped a hand over her mouth. Of course, Vampire's red eyes allowed them to go to the human world to feed. And their blood, a stench now drifting through the portal, would force it open.  
"We have to go," Toshiya ordered, "Out the door, we have to evacuate the village."

On the Wild side of Yu-topia, the inn was half way up a mountain. Over looking the lower ranges and southern forests of the valleys. Almost always filled with mist.  
Houses stuck out of the mountain sides and from the trees below. The main village of the southern wolves. Hatsetsu.  
The castel over looked to the north; where they would perform marriages on the ice pond and worship the moon.  
Mari raised her head, a painfully angry howl ripped from her. Birds burst into the air in shock, doors and shutters opened as people looked to the Alpha. She howled again, in the beautifully created sound was a warning; only the simplest things could be said like this.  
"Run, Run to the north."  
"Hunters,"  
"Barrior broken." other wolves took up the chant, it passed down the valley, over the mountain edges until the rocks and snow were alive with the mournful cry.  
"I must take a message," He gasped to his sister, "To troitde temple. On the southern mountain."  
"Fine, take another." He nodded before unleashing his own howl. Calling for Minami.  
"Mari, only me, Minami and the monks will be travelling. We will be much faster than you. We'll catch up."  
She hugged him, before he turn to his parents. "Stay safe, may the moon bless you."  
He returned the sentiment just as a small yellow-redish wolf skidded to a hault next to him.  
"lets go." Yuuri muttered as he transformed, eyes red, fur gleaming black.  
His family changed and raced along into the village while he and Minami darted along the path to the top of the mountain.  
"we'll, follow the ridge," Yuuri growled, "A day's travel if we go fast." He took off, his stamina will serve him well.

The inn shuddered under the onslaught, by the time the hunters broke through the alley was eary and silent. The wolves long gone.

Yuuri and Minami reached the Temple, dirty, tired and with cut paws.  
As Yuuri transformed to great them his old friend rushed to him. "Yuuri!" He gasped, "what happened? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, we need to go. The hunters have invaded our territory." He growled angrily, "I must explain to everyone."  
"of course. Come right away."  
"All three stumbled into the great hall."  
"Celestino!" Yuuri called. It took only moments of the alarm being raised and monks had all gathered in one room.  
"The hunters!" He called to the familiar faces, "They have attacked Yu-topia gateway and hatestsu. they are using Vampire blood to open the portals! They will come here next. You are too close to be safe. We must leave - "  
"but go where, Yuuri?" Celestino asked,  
"the north, we have struck a deal witht the northern clan - but things have changed, we have to flee."  
"A deal?" Phichit asked. "what deal."  
"an alligence - made strong by marriage."  
"Yuuri! you can't!" He gasped.  
"I don't have much choice," Yuuri chuckled. Looking around at the 5 monks. "we are a small group. We can travel fast and reunite with the main village."  
"Not so much." Celestino murmured. "we have some guests. Siblings, loss Wolves. Loners." He beconned for Yuuri to follow.  
The other monks waited behind while The monk lead him to the bedrooms. He knocked on the first door before opening it. "Micheal?" A young wolf looked up from where he and a girl - probably his sister - were looking down at some messy parchment.  
"Celestino, hello." The girl spoke.  
"Hello Sara, this is Yuuri. He is brother to our Alpha. He brings fearful news-"  
"Stay away from my sister!"  
"- The hunters will arrive here soon. Yuuri," he turned back to him, who was gaping slightly at the protective smell the brother was giving out. "may they travel with us?"  
"of course." Yuuri asnwered. "the southern clan cannot leave those we can help."  
"We don't need your help!" micheal snapped.  
"Mickey!" she smacked his head. "Thank, Yuuri. For your kind words. We would like to travel with you."  
"ok, um... Celestino. we have to go - now, tonight at the latest."  
"Of course, we'll leave straight away."

Mari and a few Warriors including a stoic man named Sueng-gil and Minako -Yuuris teacher, a woman with very little red in the depths of her eyes - prowled silently into the deep cave, no bears, no silent serpents, no griffins or hypogriffs.  
They would be safe for now.

She howled to let the others know it was safe.  
yuko and takeshi hearded their three pups in, her parents followed with the rest of the village, wary and trembing on weak knees. Fur ruffled by rain, snow and wind then baked dry by the sun. Their wolf forms took a toll but without blankets they would freeze without their fur.  
10 days of travel, Yuuri would - hopefully - find them soon.  
Yuuri did catch up with the monks trailing him, over two weeks into their journey.  
They pace was fast, pups had to be carried alot and more belongings were abandonned.  
The days merged, the snakes passage, long valley, they passed all the wolf villages, picking up more of their clan. Soon there were none left.

Mari and her warriors guarded their noses to the air, sending warnings to avoid areas or to head to herds of deer to hunt.  
They almost scented a hunter too late. - two of them, drenched in wild garlic, Seung-Gil snapped a warning from his position near the rear. Close to the ferns. A bullet was fired and cut into his leg. Phichit yelped, he had been the closest too him, the painful wail sent panic amongst the pack. Warriors leapt to defend him, Mari barked orders. Wolves raced away, "Keep together!" She howled. They did, Minako grabbed the remaining pup Takeshi and Yuko had started panicing over, the elderly were half carried by the stronger wolves.

Bullets rang out, their screaming cutting the fight short.

18 bruised or just bleeding  
13 injured  
7 of which couldn't walk  
1 dead - Warrior who had killed one of the hunters. Sueng-gil pressed his face into the wet fur. "thank you."  
A quick Burrial as the pack returned, the warriors young daughter stared on blankly, his mate sobbed.  
But they had to go on.

When the southern pack finally entered the Northern Territory, howls erupted from the mountains.  
Pale furred wolves growled from the rocks. The crawled through the snow, slinking closer until the travellers were surrounded.  
"I am Alpha Mari," she stepped forward from the filthy ranks, her wolves were hurt, some sick, some bleeding. Seung-Gil had not yet recovered, the elderly and single pregnant wolf were tired, they wouldn't be able to fight if the wolves attacked. "We want to see Alpha Nikiforov."  
The growling ceised, heads turning in silent questions. a single wolf stepped from the ranks, taller, muscels flowing under silver fur. "Oh," His voice was deep but friendly as he shifted human, standing in boots and thick clothing. "My father's den is not far. I have heard of you." Mari looked up sharply and offered a respective nod to which he bowed, suited to her full alpha position.  
"Yuuri? What's wrong." Phichit hissed to him, he friend was tense and still. Watching the silver haired male shift back into a wolf to lead the way along the rocks.  
"Phichit!" He let out a panicked whine. "That's Viktor, it must be!"  
"And hes...?" Phichit drawled.  
"My arranged marriage partner!" Yuuri snapped quietly, rendering the monk silent as he thought this over. "He only has one child, I belief so that must be him!"  
"You lucky devil!"  
"Phichit!" Yuuri squeaked scandalously. "Oh moon!"  
The monk nudged his shoulder with his own as they followed the rest up the hill. "What? Look at that hair colour, and those eyes, hes tall, damn good looking although - not my taste. So? Who else is apart of this marriage thing, you said you didn't know back at the temple. Has Alpha Mari mentioned anything?"  
"Yes, and they have agreed before you freak out. Celestino did a reading for Mari. So she would know who best to pick."  
"So who?"  
"Otebek, one of the Warriors." Yuuri answered quietly. "And a monk..."  
"Who?" Phichit gasped, "It's not me right? No you said they all agreed."  
"Guang Hong."  
Phichit gaped at him. "Seriously? Guang Hong? Why? But but..."  
"The reading showed him." Yuuri shrugged. "It's sad, I know. But there's not much we can do. Less pups are born each year, the hunters have us driven out and so quickly. We cant even try to fight them! Our numbers are  
Too thin.  
We used to be a hundred strong." He gazed across their ranks.  
"A hundred? A millennium ago sure."  
"That long ago we were a few tiny packs held together by fear of the northern trolls. This clan though, their Warriors guarding this pass almost equal our warriors in total."  
"It's not all about numbers."  
"No," Yuri agreed, "but wolves are pack people, we love companion ship, dog piles, cuddling, howling together. We can get that in small communities yes, but never the safety that comes with numbers."

They followed the path down towards the rock face after the other Wolves. Phichit and Yuuri stayed close behind Seung Gil and fell silent.  
"Is that a cave?" Guang hong popped up behind them, his brown fur fluffed up and freckled with a few snow flakes.  
"Mmhm?"  
Viktor turned around from the front. "This is the easiest passage to the main village."

The cave was long and dark but dry and well sheltered.  
And it opened up in a cave, a wolf stood to approached, "who wishes to pass?" He growled.  
"Just me Geogi!" Viktor replied, "and about 70 wolves from another pack!" He added cheerfully.  
Yuuri gaped, there's blunt and there Viktor somehow.  
"I am taking them to my father,"  
"I won't even ask." Georgi muttered, barely bothering to bat an eye.  
"Fine then!" Viktor replied before continuing down a new tunnel.  
Silver light slanted through cracks in the ceiling and from an entrance far ahead as the tunnel grew wider.  
It had not been a long journey at all, the village came into full sight. Pine trees and piles of melted snow tumbled against wooden cabins. Windows peeked out of the rock face above them.  
The valley was huge, Yuuri could see other smaller tunnels leading into the rock face on the other side.  
"These tunnels were caused by ancient streams," Viktor explained. "Many of out dens are within them."  
He padded across the deep valley and dissapeared into another tunnel.  
The large group of wolves following got odd looks from occupants of the forest and houses.  
This tunnel lead upwards, a tiny trickle of water down one side.  
"Please drink," Viktor offered.  
"Thankyou," Mari replied.  
Heads bowed together as the wolves crowded around. Phichit helped Seung Gil drink, his leg tuck up underneith him and leaning on the monk's shoulder.  
"Is there anywhere our injured and elderly could pause?"  
"Of course." Viktor replied, "there are healers along this tunnel." Once the wolves finished their drink they carried on into the dark.  
"My father's den is here." He paused at a door.  
He opened it, unlike home it opened outwards and did not slide.  
How particular.  
"Father, we have some... visitors."  
Mari glanced about the room, one for doing business. Not a personal space at all. It was all wooden, stuck onto the rock face. A small window was open to let the cold air in.  
One of the doors at the back opened.  
"Father, this is Alpha Mari. She wishes to speak with you."  
"Hm?" The man was tall, like his son. But he had a bent back and his hair was longer and a purer white.  
"How.. unexpected... yet not unseen. We got word from our monks that there may be changes to our preferred meeting. However this shall do. It is a pleasure to meet you Alpha Mari Katsuki."  
"And you, Alpha Abram Nikiforov."  
"Please take a seat," she sat on the ground, shifted human.  
"Yuuri, Guang Hong, Otebek." She called.  
Guang Hong flinched and darted behind Yuuri. "he-Hey, it's ok. If you panic - I'm right here."  
He made his way to the front, Guang Hong dragging at his fold over coat, while Yuuri avoided looking at Viktor.  
"Father," he spoke. "I am going to take the rest of the eastern clan to the healers." His father waved him off.  
"Yes, go on. But hurry back."  
"Ok." He closed the door behind him, leaving the room in silence. Mari beckoned for the three to sit, they did only a foot behind her. Guang Hong was a little bit behind Yuuri.  
Both Alphas faced each in silent regard. The northern alpha was well aged, golden eyes sparked and he smiled knowingly,  
"This is my Younger brother, Yuuri." Yuuri bowed, and she gestured behind her to all three of them. "he understands more of our situation than me." He waited for her brother to speak.  
"It is an honour a-Alpha Nikiforov." He greeted, who nodded in reply. "T-the hunters are using b-blood, vampire blood to be precise." He started. "They-um-they forced the portal seal open in our home." Yuuri stared wide eyed with humiliation at his lap, his speech broken by stutters. "They d-rove us from our village. O-only three of them. But once they came out, we could not risk s-slaughter."  
"We have a portal here, surely they will just come here."  
"They can't find all the portals." Yuuri murmured, he swallowed. Revealing red eyes was always a risk. "If I have time... " He looked to his sister, she dipped her chin, "I can close them - completely sealed. As long as the are no disturbances."  
"You can seal the portals?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Interesting." he leaned on his hands, trying to catch his eyes in the light, for a second their eyes met and Yuuri stared into his lap once more.  
By the time Viktor had returned they had a vague plan, the warriors, healers and war generals would have to hear it and have their input but it was something.  
A quiet knock on the door and Viktor entered.  
"I'll fill you in later." His father promised as his son sat next to him before turning back to Mari.  
"So, I assume these are the people who have been chosen?"  
"Yes."  
Guang Hong cowered slightly, wishing he could duck further behind Yuuri. "This is Guang Hong, a trained monk. And this is Otebek, a fine warrior."  
"And you had a reading?"  
"Yes, it seemed, although forced they are well matched."  
"We received the same news. I suppose we start with our Princes?"  
"Of course," Mari smiled. "This is My brother," she faced Viktor who looked completely lost, "Yuuri Katsuki, he is 17, once trained as a monk until his eyes turned red and then became a portal keeper."  
Yuuri bowed from his sitting position.  
Viktor cocked his head to the side, much like a confused dog. He knew that his father had been contacted by Alpha Katsuki before but this all seemed oddly... odd. Formal. And just really odd. It was formal but his father radiated a sort of smugness. The type he does when he purposly forgets to tell him something just to spite him later.  
"This is my son, Viktor Nikiforov. 19 winters of age. He is heir to the allied northern clans and a warrior."  
"Father? What's going on?" Viktor half demanded. Yuuri blinked up at him, he could feel that other wolves from his clan shift awkwardly. Was he teasing?  
"Going on?" His father smirked. "I'm sure I mentioned something..." His son scowled, "Your getting married boy. An alligence between clans."  
Yuuri' mind swarm. He didn't know?! How can not tell someone that? How can you just not know?  
Viktor had remained silent before mumbling a very intelligent: "Sorry, come again?"  
"You," his father said, jabbing his chest which was rock hard by the looks of it, "are forming an alligence with the southern clan via marriage with this boy: Yuuri."  
Viktor stared open mouthed and wide eyes at Yuuri. Who in turn flicked his eyes to his hands clasped in front of him once more.  
"What?" he spoke quetly but his voice was pitched slightly too high.  
"Why not take him for walk. And send for Yuri and Leo while you are showing him around." Father stared down his son with a sickly smirk while the other returned it with a very fake smile.  
"O-ok." Viktor stood slowly, smile growing stiff, and at Mari's signal, Yuuri followed:  
Once out the door Viktor slouched against the tunnel wall.  
"A-are you o-ok?" Yuuri stuttered.  
"um," Viktor smiled although it looked forced. "Just supprised." He raked a hand through his hair. "So you knew?"  
"y-yes," Yuuri rubbed his sweaty palms over his fur robe.  
"ok-" He smiled, less forced, "Anywhere you want to go?"  
"Could you take me to where my pack is?"  
"of course." He strode off down the rock tunnel, "your elderly are resting here." he said, he peeked into one of the larger caves where they slept in fluffy piles as wolves.  
"Your sick and injured are this way." They continued until the tunnel sloped down again and caves of both sides opened up with a few wolves in each. Many and most of them from the Southern pack.  
A few poeple walked around who he did not know, healers, he spotted Phichit.  
"Yuuri!" The monk called. "its good news." He offered a rushed bow to Viktor before throwing himself on Yuuri. "Seung-Gil is going to make it! They managed to get the bullet out of his leg. but there as so much blood. I didn't think he was going to..." Yuuri hugged his friend back.  
"he's ok now, and he's got you." He tried for distraction, "You've become very... close."  
Phichit jumped back, a light red dusting on his cheeks. "uh- really?"  
"O-yeah, Viktor, this is Phichit. A monk and an old friend."  
Phichit greeted Viktor and then left, heading to one of the caves.  
"Um Viktor, didn't your fa-Alpha Nikiforov want you to send for something?" He asked, recalling those final moments of the meeting.  
Viktor put one finger to his lips, "hmm? Oh yes!" He snapped his fingers and headed down a new passage, passing wolves and people alike. "Leo and Yuri!"  
Yuuri followed, wandering if forgetting was common for the Alpha.  
They came out into another much smaller valley. Only two buildings, the walked over to a small cabin half tucked into the rock face. A few pine trees were scattered around it.  
He knocked. "Grandfather Nikolai."  
The door opened to an old grey man, "Viktor? What's going on, they've been howling all morning."  
"I'll explain in a moment, is Yura here?"  
"Yes - YURATCHKA!" The man called into the house.  
A small, definitely Omega boy came out a moment later. Looking happy until he saw Viktor, then he scowled.  
"What do you want old man," he spat at the young alpha.  
"Nothing! My dad wants you." Viktor laughed.  
"Ugh fine, I can beleive this is happening." He boy stormed off, grumbling about putting an end to all this rubbish.  
"why does Yuri know but not me?" Viktor mumbled under his breath.  
"So Viktor, is Yura's arrangment true? And who's this?"  
Yuuri bowed, "I am Yuuri Katsuki of the southern pack."  
"He's here with his clan. And yes. Apparently even you knew before me."  
The old man raised an eyebrow, "he is also called Yuri? He is an omega." He murmured obviously asking why he was with Viktor, yet somehow Yuuri suspected he knew.  
Viktor shrugged, "yes, he's also a Yuuri. Well - I must go find Leo. If you'll excuse us."  
He fluidly walked away, Yuuri bowed flustered and scurried after him.  
They went back into the maze of tunnels. Towards where they had first arrived.  
Where the large valley was filled with small cabins, a few large ones.  
Viktor lead the way between them,  
"Hey~ Viktor, what's going on?" I blond man leapt from behind a house, drawing the gaze of several other people.  
"Chris!" He greeted, "I'll tell you later. It's complicated."  
"Uh huh? Fine." Chris sighed dramatically before releasing Viktor and scooting around to Yuuri, "oh! And who's this cutey?" The Omega squeaked as Chris tapped his butt, jumping forward. Chris laughed, leaving the boy blushing. "Where are you two off to?"  
"Leo de la iglesia." Viktor ground out, Chris' behaviour was not diplomatic. Then again, his was uncharacteristicly so.  
"Oh, well I'll see you around."  
Viktor waved as he left with Yuuri on his tail.

When the door to the cabin opened, a sleepy looking person with long brown hair swayed. "ye- oh -Viktor!" The warrior paniced for a moment. "Sir! um."  
"It's ok Leo, My father wishes for you to report to his den."  
"oh, right. Ok um... sure." Leo grabbed a coat, "Is this about..." he trailed off, questionly. Eyes flicking to Yuuri.  
"Yes." Leo nodded and shifted into a brown wolf before bounding away to Alpha Nikiforov. "You knew as well right?" Viktor turned around to ask Yuuri.  
"yes?"  
"Why was I the only one left in the dark?" He crossed his arms with an adorible pout. "father never tells me anything."  
Yuuri waited for a moment, while Viktor sulked. "Um, if it helps... There was a r-reading... um it..." Viktor had turned to face him, no longer pouting. "it showed, um said that... well." Yuuri could no longer look at the man in front of him as he stuttered trough. "it-um-was... well..." his voice skipped an octive above. "Matched."  
"eh?" Viktor asked, stepping closer. "Really? Well then Yuuri~" he brushed a hand along Yuuri's cheek causing the younger to freeze up. "Lets get to know each other." Yuuri blushed a deep crimson, staring into bright icy blue eyes. His right cheek tingled where his thumb touched, the tips of his fingers brushing Yuuri's black hair. "A relationship likethis should built on trust don't you think?" He asked.  
Yuuri stumbled back. making a small 'eep' noise. Viktor's personality did a 180 in a matter of seconds.  
"Whats wrong?" Why did you run away?"  
"n-no reason!" Yuuri trembled, "I should tend t-to my pack. W-while my sister is busy, could you show me the way?"  
"of course!" Viktor gave a heart shaped smiled, more natural than the others and lead the way back, leaving Yuuri to stare at his back wandering where the smile had come from. Compared to his other it was more endearing.

Yuri stormed away from his and his granpa's. Leaving Viktor and the black haired person with him. It took far too little time to reach the Alpha's den. He froze outside. He didn't want to enter. He didn't want to face what ever was going to happen. It wasn't fair.  
He knew they would be able to smell him, but he wasn't ready to go in. But he be damned if he slunk around the hallways like a coward.  
He knocked on the door.  
Viktor's father replied, "Come in." He slammed the door open, He could smell another like him - the small one who flinched when the door almost cracked on impact.  
"Ah Yuri." The Northern alpha greeted, "Come sit here,"  
Yuri stalked around the edge of the table. Boots stamping the wood. He could smell who the other Alpha was, and that left the Warrior to be his marriage partner. He could not bare to say mate.  
He sat with a huff and glared at the window. His Alpha sighed silently and attempted to talk over the awkward atmosphere. "Leo will be along shortly. This is my nephew; he normally goes by Yuri or Yura." Yuri sat stiffly, if his eyes could set stuff on fire the the window would have spontaneously combusted.  
"he's 15, spitfire personality. Quite the handfull. Talented hunter."  
"This Otebek Altin, Warrior. He is 16." The stoic boy offered a low dip before straightening, not a hair out of line.  
"I suppose we should descide when to hold the ceremonies?" Mari asked,  
"Soon," The Nikiforov Alpha uttered, "fights will be more likely to break out during your stay if there is nothing to hold the clans together long time." Yuri tensed, his stomach sinking.  
"yes," Mari agreed and Yuri felt himself sink further inside himself.  
"Start with Viktor!" Yuri spat at his uncle, who raised a fuzzy eyebrow causing the omega to shrink and fall silent. "He's the oldest." He grumbled.  
"That's fine, how soon can we perform it?" Mari asked.  
"Tomorrow, at moon high if we call now. The monks from our temple can arrive by then."  
"So, tomorrow?" Mari murmured before addressing the other Alpha, "I shall tell our people."  
The door sounded, "come in,"  
A man stepped in, "uh hello," he scratched the back of his head.  
"Leo, good. Come sit down."  
He sat beside Yuri, "Sir, this is earlier than expected, no?"

Guang Hong had flinched when he heard someone knocking, struggling to turn to face the man who had entered.  
He had a sleepy expression, and longer hair than he. A warm brown.  
Guang hong's jaw nearly dropped. Struggling not to blush. This man, he smelled like freshly cooked food. The heaty smoke still clung to his scent. He nearly drooled. He just hoped that he could taste some of that food.

He watched as the food smelling man sat next to the angry Yuri.  
"This is Leo de la iglesia." Their Alpha introduced. "He is a young warrior, 16 years old."  
"Mari shifted to the side to allow their eyes to fall on Guang Hong, She court his gaze and smiled reinsuringly. "This is Guang Hong, a monk trainee at our temple. He is 16." The boy turned red in cheeks and bowed in a panic. Meeting his betrothed eyes, who smiled softly... easing the palpitations of his heart.

Mari bowed to the other Alpha, drawing the meeting to a close. "I should deliver this news. It was a pleasure speaking with you Alpha Nikiforov."  
"And you Alpha Katsuki." He replied, bowing as well. "You may stay in the healing halls tonight. Tomorrow we will find you places to stay. There are many unused caves and a few Cabins. It won't take long to build more if we need."  
"Thank you, Alpha Nikiforov. The southern pack thanks you. Otabek, Guang Hong," They stood to follow.  
"no need for thanks. If we are to survive the hunters we must depend on each other and I believe your brother may play a strong part in that."  
She stared down at him for only a moment, "Yes. He probably will."  
"I shall call for the Monks." He stood, "Leo, please show Alpha Mari back to the healers caves." He stood as well, holding the door as the three from the southern clan left, Guang Hong scurried past him out the door, trying to hide between Mari and Otabek.  
The door slammed shut a second later and the angry yuri stormed out, eyes meeting Otebek's, who stared curiously.  
"Whats with you, Asshole."  
Otabek didn't flinched and turned to follow Mari. "uh Sorry," Leo sighed. Looking a bit awkward.  
Mari shrugged it off as they left. Angry Yuri stomping the other way.

As Leo left them with their pack he smiled again to Guang Hong who blushed pink, tried to smile back only to get more flustered.  
"well done you two." Mari said, "I really do feel for you Otabek, Yuri seems to hate this whole arrangment."  
He shrugged, bowed and left. Probably to find his younger sister. He was a mysterious fellow and kept to himself.

Guang hong ran to find the other Monks. He found Phichit tending to Sueng-Gil and promptly left. He spotted Yuuri who was watching as Mari had started to speak to some of the elderly, "Yuuri," He mumbled as he sat next to him. "Are you... aren't you nervous?"  
Yuuri turned to face him suddenly. "huh!" He scratched the back of his neck, all nerves. "well yeah of course, but it won't be straight away. We have time to adapt. Sort of?" He chuckled as realisation hit Guang Hong. Yuuri had left by then.  
"oh um no Yuuri, I might but um... " Yuuri watched as Guang Hong shifted his feet in the dirt, averting his eyes. "Y-you have t-tonight... "  
"what?" Yuuri asked wide eyed, "M-Mari!" He stood quickly looking around but she was gone. "Oh moon, moon moon moon, oh why why- "He bit his lip and faced Guang Hong, "So I have tonight - t-to adapt! When is it?"  
Guang Hongbit his lip, "to-tomorrow. At moon high." He faced his friend, the omega's face was white.  
"to-morrow? Oh moon." He groaned, flopping next to Guang Hong. "I - I can't its so soon - it's... "  
"The- Your- um Viktor Nikiforov didn't seem to know at all." The shy boy mumbled. "at least your i-in it together."  
Yuuri sighed verbally, "I guess,"

"Oh moon." Yuuri paced back down the cave, he then headed the other way. "Oh moon!" He voice rose slightly while his friends watched on, trampling their bedding as he went.  
The day before the pack had been rearranged, the elderly were given healers beds or stayed with families with spare rooms. The healthier younger ones spent another day roughing it out in the larger unused caves and dead end tunnel near by. The northern pack had been very accommodating.  
"Oh mo- damn!" He broke off in a frustrated growl.  
Phichit stood from where he had been watching with Guang Hong and Seung - Gil.  
"Yuuri, try to take a deep breath." He followed as Yuuri stalked straight over what had been his bed - hay and blankets - on the floor. "Yuuri, slow down."  
"I can't Phichit!" He whined . "I'm getting marr-ied! Married!"  
"Wasn't this... your idea?" He asked. Stopping in front of his distressed friend only to have him walk straight around.  
"Not helping!"  
Yesterday afternoon Alpha Nikiforov had called for the north monks and sent messengers around the Steterburg village of the 'grand' news while Yuuri silently cried.  
"What do I expect!"  
"Nothing," Phichit offered. "Just get to know each other, cuddle! All wolves love cuddles."  
"No Way. That's that's too... intimate." He muttered the last word like it were a sin.  
"Or you could just make sweet swee-"  
"NO! Oh Moon NO!" He yelled as Phichit raised an eyebrow. "Phichit. No. Stop it!" He begged only to be ignored as his friend did the wave with his eyebrows and added flourished wink just to set Yuuri's face ablaze.  
"No chance no way!" He spat before flopping back against the wall, before sinking to the stone floor. Cradling his head in his arms. "You know what my mother told me this morning! She's in Viktor's parents house bonding with Viktor's mother over cooking our Favourite meals so we can eat them at o-the-our wedding! Yuko is with them and her triplets are helping!"

Phichit sighed, "You brought this on yourself," He pointed out only to receive a glare, "I have to teach you your vows by this afternoon. You understand that right?"  
"Yes! Phichit, I know!" he cut his friend off, "And I know! Celestino is meeting with the other monks of the north and south to practise the ceremony and sort out any differences!" The omega threw his hands in the air. "And I know that it's almost midday and that I should have started to learn them hours ago. What are they?"

Phichit sat next to him, "Ok so as you know it starts out with the monks asking the moon for her blessing, then the goddess of fate and the god of love and then... the god of fertility-"  
"-of course-"  
"-and at the end mother earth."  
"I get it Phit. Just - ugh - what are my lines?"  
"ok, ok. So after the monk says; and may the mother of all realms look down on this union. You will be asked for your prayer; May we have a long union of love and life."  
"So I'm asking for pups?"  
"Pretty much."  
"well that's just perfect isn't it." Yuuri grumbled.  
"And then Viktor-" Yuuri physically cringed, "Whats wrong?"  
"its just..." Yuuri broke off lost, waving his hand in a vague gesture.  
"Awkward?" Yuuri nodded, "Try not to focus on that, think of the strength two clans will have together. Anyway! Vik-that wolf- will say; May Love and life guide our union."  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
"Yes, Now Yuuri, Con-Cen-Trate! first, May we have a long union of love and life. next, the red string is attached and you say; may Fate bless this union." Phichit continued. "Viktor says the same, then as you will be the leading pair of the Nikiforov family you say; 'For I will uphold the traditions of my ancestors and accept those of the Nikiforov's'. Then Viktor will say something similar, finally as you are the mated-"  
"-please don't say that-"  
"Alpha pair of the Northern Clan Viktor will ask for your help in leading first and then you say; In all my power, ill support and guide and raise an heir..."  
"Oh moon," Yuuri whined, "I have to say that?"  
"Yes, you have to. Obviously if you can't have a child then the title will be passed to Yuri at some point but it is very very unlikely that you can't have a child,"  
"can i just say that I cannot and just... not... try?"  
"No!" Phichit sighed, "Look Yuuri, it-it bodes well for you to be... receptive."  
"Well that was some in-depth analytical advice Phichit. Thank you." he dead panned.

They practised until Yuuri could say them in his sleep and Phichit took him to the baths. "Viktor is using some other ones." By tradition he would be washed by other Omegas of both clans who were close to him and his mate-to-be. Most were already waiting.  
"Is it too late to have body issues?" Yuuri muttered to his friend. Guang Hong and Minami were waiting with excitement, Yuko and his mother were also there. "Takeshi has to look after the triplets on his own today," She was whispering to the other women, Hiroko Katsuki and one Mrs Nikiforov who was hiding a very angry looking Yuri who shot Yuuri a glare as they approached.

"This is so embarrassing." He mumbled and he attempted to hide himself under the water. Phichit dumped soapy water over his head and told him to 'Omega-up' and get over it.  
Once scrubbed and polished he was pulled out and Minami giddily threw a robe over his head. Yuuri shivered and wrapped it around himself. Yuuri sat on the small rug while his back grew stiff and he was primped until perfect. Guang Hong and Phichit left and returned back with his ceremonial robes - not dissimilar to a kimono.

Hiroko almost broke down in tears when he was dressed, "oh Yuuri!" She gasped. "I brought this from my own wedding with your father, she pulled an ornament from her sleeve. A flat shell with a few smaller ones and feathers dangling on a wooden crafted pin.  
"You'll wear it won't you! It should be passed down."  
"o-of course." He swallowed loudly, this was all becoming too real too quickly.  
She slid it in above his ear while Phichit continued his gossip with Guang Hong, "I heard from Seung-Gil that he overheard Alpha Mari and Yuuri's father giving Viktor the shovel talk during his bath."  
"Really?" 

Chris growled as he travelled north, it was just like Viktor to disappear the morning of his own wedding. A movement of snow ahead warning him to the snowy coloured wolf. He sunk low, his own yellow fur "blond" in his opinion, easily seen. He stalked along he higher rocks about his friend. Yakov, the teacher of wolf pups here and once head Monk, was not far behind. Also looking for the foolish wolf. Chris launched himself off the snowy rocks and landed square on the muscled shoulder below. A yowl of surprise joined Chris's frustrated growl. He scrambled and struggled with the young Alpha below him, letting out a clumsy howl. Viktor attempted to shove him off.  
"Chris, what-get-off."

"Viktor!" Yakov's angry howl stopped him moving, "What are you doing? Running off before your wedding!"  
"I -I wasn't I-Just needed some time alone..." He finished lamely, still stuck under his bigger blond Gamma friend.  
"We're going back, you need to learn you lines, have your ceremonial bath and according to the southern Alpha, have the shovel talk."  
"The what?"  
"She's gonna threaten you not to hurt her little brother."  
"oh."

Viktor, although once refreshed by his snowy walk, now felt tired and run down. His skin raw when the Gamma's had washed him, Mari Katsuki pressing just a little too hard.

His father had allowed Mari to threaten him the entire time with her father muttering; "now now," "Mari please, that's not civil." which did little to curd her tong.

Chris was there, insinuating things which further infuriated Mari to offer to castrate them both. His grandfather, Mila and Georgi had been there as well. Georgi talking about romance and heart break and generally making Viktor miserable with Mila offering little support.

His hair - he was planning to cut - was threaded with beads and feathers. Alpha Mari seemed to judge him intently before coming to some sort of decision and muttered, "he'll do." and stopped her interrogating glare.  
Chris start to run through his lines with him again. By the time Chris deemed him ready he had less than an hour until the ceremony began. After which they would hold and a feast and at Moon high he and Yuuri would dance or for better a word - court. A very important part, and the thing he most looked forward too. The dance would be done away from the more drunken guest. Supposedly very intimate. But it was dancing, on the ice pond. Something he loved to do.

Sara Crispino escaped Micheal's grasp. It had been months since they had been found by the southern monks, and more still since she had last been apart from her brother during the day.

The northern village was huge, much larger than what the monks had described as Hatsetsu and obviously bigger than the southern temple.  
The northern village was a series of valleys, one of which was huge, with pine forest and a thick river and a wooden bridge. beautiful but cold this time of year.  
South of the moon lake had been warmer, the snow not fully settled but falling softly. Here it lay in thick clumps. Deeper in the morning, browning and running by midday only to be renewed most nights.  
The southerners had integrated themselves in quickly, children of both clans played. Throwing mud and snow and play fighting as wolves. Some of their transformations shifty. Still sprouting human ears or teeth.

Cabins stuck out of the rock sides over looking the valley and the other cabins. A group of hunters walked passed, in human form they could mount their deer catch on a branch. "For the feast." A young man informed her catching her stare.

That sweet looking Omega boy who brought the message to flee was getting married. Celestino had made sure that Micheal and herself had not felt trapped or obliged to stay and although Mickey would not admit to it, he himself was also attracted and indeed addicted to pack life.

He was more protective of her however and she hated that. He followed her like a pup pretended to be a knight, something they often did as children, the knight and the princess. She continued her walk. He would let her near any gammas what so ever.  
It was annoying really.  
She looked up from her musings, coming nose to nose with a red-head, by the smell - a Gamma.

"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"oh, yes um." Sara stuttered, "sorry, just thinking," stepping back.

"it's no problem, my name is Mila. Whats yours?"  
"It's Sara,"  
"Where are you going Sara?" Mila asked.  
Sara shrugged, "nowhere in particular."  
"Need a guide? I can show you around, your from the south right?"  
"Yes - sort of?"  
"While we walk, you can explain sort of if you want." He grinned teasingly to which Sara could not help but smile.  
"yes, sure."

They walked towards the end of the largest valley, where the preparations for the wedding were happening. "So, your sort of from the south?"  
"well, my brother and I have never truly belonged to a clan. We lived in the conquered realm." She looked to see the red-head's reaction, her blue eyes curious but not judging, "We fleed to the wild realm when we were seen during the fullmoon, by hunters." she murmured, the image of them running through the woods those years ago, her parents captured as her brother and her found a hidden entrance under a bridge, a single troll closing the door after them when he smelt the fear rolling off them, her parents scream, the pain in her ankle, the-  
"hey! Sara!" She blinked out of her state, the sound of rushing water rolling back into her ears, "If it's hard, don't think about it." she met a blue concerned gaze.  
"oh yeah- sorry." Sara scrubbed away her tears with her sleeve. "Are you not..." she gestured to the people working on decorating the stone alter near the water fall. "Helping."  
"oh that, I was helping Viktor -Nikiforov's son- earlier, but I'm free for a while, I was hunting very early this morning so I don't have to now." She explained. "So if you lived in the conquered world- how are you liking pack life..."  
Sara answered easily, pack life seemed so much more natural than her life had been in Naples, Italy.

As they climbed, using the outside path over the watershed between each valley, Mila changed into a stunning -in Sara's opinion- red wolf and she followed suit, into her black, ginger tinged wolf form.

Mila sat on the top, waiting until Sara joined her. The sun would be setting soon. And then the wedding would commence.  
"I can't wait for tonight," Mila laughed suddenly, "Viktor didn't even know he was engaged until yesterday! He was so scared of Alpha Mari and Toshiya Katsuki during his ceremonial bath."  
"Overprotective?"  
"So much." Mila replied with mirth. "He was threatened with castration."  
"My brothers like that." Sara sulked. "I'm barely allowed friends."  
Mila blinked in surprise. "Where he is?"  
"Made a run for it when nature called. Hes probably still looking for me."  
Mila offered her a pitying smile, "I'll help you hide then." She winked before falling silent so that the could enjoy the sunset.

Went the howling started for the wedding ceremony they trotted back down to the feast, "Come with me," Mila suddenly said, "We're not exactly in party wear.  
Mila had a small cabin half in a mountain side, low enough to have a door on the valley floor.

She threw some beads and pulled small boxes out of ribbons and more beads. She dropped one box and beads bounced across the floor, "leave them, leave them." Mila waved her off when Sara bent to pick them up. The red-head stripped off tunic, while Sara spun to look away. Only a little embarrassed. She pulled a different tunic over. Little metal beads shaped like coins clicked along the hem. She wrapped a sash around her middle before sitting on the bed.  
"Your dress is nice." Mila decided. "You Can turn around." She added. Sara did, ears pink. "your hair is long and dark, bright beads -lucky you- a nice sash around the middle." She stood and dragged Sara down next to her, shoving a pale blue fabric into her hands. Beads clicked around it's hem. "Quick, put this on. We don't have much time. I'll bead your hair? Or do you wanted it platted southern style? Can't say I know how."  
"Beads are fine." She murmured, taken back but how excitable the other girl was.  
"Ok, so to go with you dress, and the blue sash... Pale blues, maybe a red or too to brighten things up." She started to twist tiny locks of long hair and pushing beads on the bent parts. Using thick string at the ends to tie them on.  
"Nice?" She asked as finished.  
Sara felt back with a hand. Most of her hair was still free but scattered about were beads and a single small feather brushing her cheek. "y-yeah. Thank you."  
"Pleasure, beads don't suit me. Short hair, red. I can only wear the pale blue ones really otherwise I look like a clown. She stood with her new friend following suit. "Lets go feast!"

Viktor was shaking. Physically trembling. He wasn't one to get nervous. But here he was, marrying. Someone he didn't know, a stranger.

His Omega parent would give him away, as per tradition, and Yuuri's Gamma parent would give him away. His traditional clothes felt heavy, the beads and feather in his hair clinked together as he walked. From his journey from the bathing area to the alter his mother offered attempted comfort but nothing she said calmed his stomach.

When he heard the crashing of the valley waterfall he snapped his head up, the walk over too short.  
Meeting the chocolate of his mate-to-be. They were right next to the alter already!  
it was happening, it was happening right now?  
Yuuri's eyes were wide and nervous. His traditional clothing embroidered with cranes and flowers. He was beautiful.

Viktor gulped, looking down to watch Yuuri clutching his robe.  
Both clans were howling, singing. Strange that through all their differences their songs remained the same, Stay close to me was a nice one to choose.

The Northern and Southern monks gathered in the long grey robes, little differences between each clans. The oldest monk would take the vows. It happened to be an elderly man from the north who instead of retiring took on after Yakov.  
It was already time for the vows, he peeked down at Yuuri as the man said his first lines, blushing badly.  
"May Love and life guide our union." Viktor said, voice taking him by surprise. Stronger than he thought if he ignore that it was higher than normal.  
The elderly man stood forward, taking their hands hands, Viktor could barely look in embarrassment when he felt a slight smaller hand pressed into his. Red string being wrapped around. Yuuri stuttered this time; "May Fate bless this union." Viktor tried to ignore the stares as he repeated the blessing, repeating after Yuuri, "May I uphold the traditions of both sets of ancestors." He sounded breathless. Yuuri nice warm hand was terribly distracted. "I ask for your support as Alpha."  
"In all my power, I work to support and guide and raise an heir..." Yuuri's voice trembled, another peek, poor thing was dizzy eyed and crimson staring at the floor. His hand shaking, Viktor tightened his hold in a soft squeeze and for a moment it seemed to work. But he tensed as the monk continued.  
"May all bare witness, Moon, Fate, Love and Mother Earth, all wolves of all packs and clans. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki stand before you as mates."

The howling rose up into the purple sky.  
Minako, a women from the southern clan Bustled up to them, half pulling them into the crowd of celebrating wolves.  
Their hands would remain tied until moon high. Viktor risked a look to his left. Yuuri to his right. They blushed and looked away. Food was passed around and cooked on big fires, music was played on big drums and stringed instruments. Feathers thrown over the mated pair. Viktor -who loved parties- felt overwhelmed. His quiet mate -he faulted at the thought- must be struggling.  
"Drink and be merry!" Berry wines were thrust into their hands and Yuuri downed his.  
groups of people sat or stood eating with their hands or spoons, sometimes a carved thin stick and often of the Southerners two called "Chop-sticks," Viktor recalled, he watched with fascination when Yuuri easily manoeuvred these "Chop-sticks," to eat the noodles. something both clans enjoyed. Broths were warm for the late year party, the meat and fish fresh from the last two days of hunting.

Viktor summoned as much courage as he could and nudged Yuuri, facing him. "a-are you doing ok?"  
A flushed Yuuri nodded back, pouting as if thinking through his answer, "y-yes?" He whispered before downing the berry wine.

His mate was drunk.

The flush along his cheeks indicated he was drunker than his actions showed.  
He slumped towards and then swayed away from Viktor. "I.. I, hmm oh-kaaay" He smiled childishly while one of the monks -minus his formal grey over robe- plonked himself down next to Yuuri.  
"Hey Yuu- oh great you're drunk." He grumbled. Mari and Chris joined them soon after, Minako was still goading Yuuri to drink more.  
They ate, with people coming and going. Viktor found him self enamoured with drunk Yuuri. He was purring and swaying. How they would complete the courting dance he had no idea.

The bells chimed and Viktor stood to his feet. Speaking of which; it was time.  
"Yuuri?" His mate bounced to his feet.  
"We're dancing now right? I lo-uve dancing." He giggled and purred. A slightly awkward but endearing sound.  
Viktor offered his hand. "Ready then?"  
"Yes."

Viktor Laughed as they finished the dance. His mate was amazing. so so very beautiful. Many had left, only a few who would probably remain until morning. He had to take his mate home now. Yuri was drunk and clinging to him and he gently picked the omega up hoping nobody would comment. Minako wolf whistled. So much for that. Viktor grinned at her and walked off carrying his wriggly mate.

His den had a single bag in the entrance -Yuuri's- but that was it of his mates things. Viktor placed Yuuri on his bed, turning away to get a spare tunic when he was hit in the head by cloth. His mate was stripping?!  
"Y-Yuuri!" Viktor yelped.  
His mate grinned. "Too hot-" He whined. "Tired." He added as an afterthought. Viktor sighed as his mate snuggled into the furs only in his under clothes.

Viktor climbed in after him wearing the same thing.

"Good night Yuuri." He breathed as the omega pushed his way under Viktor's chin and into his arms. Not that the Gamma was complaining, pressing his nose into soft black hair between his two fuzzy ears. Both tails starting to wag.  
"night..."

Yuuri felt warm and wel rested and slightly hung over. Something-someone- was hugging him. He flinched back, looking into startled blue eyes. Viktor.  
"Goodmorning." Viktor smiled softly.  
"Ah-uh-a-g-g-good-m-morning." Yuuri blushed heavily. Viktor grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. "We have a three day long honeymoon. What do you want to do?" He breathed.  
Yuuri burried his head into Viktor's collar bone to hide his cheeks.  
"C-can you Iceskate?"  
"hm? Yes?" Viktor rubbed his nose through Yuuri's hair again, somethig he was getting very addicted to doing. "You want to?"  
"Later." Yuuri whispered. "Its warm here." as he burried his nose against Viktor's glands.

If you want a follow up, i can do one; but it would be shorter (alot) and it owuld be awhile cause of school (Alevels help!)


	3. Mermaid Sanctuary AU

Starts with Human POV, then mostly Yuuri's  
Italics - What Mer-folk can't understand when in their POV  
Oc are the humans - unimportant.

Will probably do an ancient wild version as well.

Steven stretched before the class of eager young minds came through his door. "Welcome, welcome!" A smile growing into the wrinkles that lined his face. "Take a seat, take a seat!" Steven walked to greet the classes teacher. She looked bedraggled and tired. one would be if they were looking after a group of 20, 13-14 year olds. An assistant teacher followed her in and Steve greeted him as well. "Well Class." Steven walked to his desk. "Welcome to the Mer-Folk Rescue centre, the biggest in the world."

"Here at the centre we work with researchers and wildlife conservation trusts around the world. The Mer-folk have been hunted for hundreds of years and it is so ingrained in culture that some countries still continue today." Steven walked to his computer, still talking. "Can anyone here name all five of the breeds of mer-folk?" Almost the entire classes hands wet up. "Ok! Good. So um... You, front row-yes you- give me One type."  
"The Artic?"  
"Good the Artic, currently here at the centre we have 6 classed under Artic or Northern Mer-folk. And you, another please."  
"Negtelike."  
"Good! Here we only have two although some of the other types carry negtelike genes. Yes you, another if you may."

"Sakana?" She sounded unsure when she added; "Shallow..."  
"yes yes, good. Sakana means fish in japanese as where they were discovered there had been folk tales of 'Fish-people,' they are also known as Shallow water mer. Another please?"  
"Selkie? The big ones."  
"Yep, goodnatured. One more."  
"Merrows."  
"yes! We have plently of Merrows at the sanctuary." Steven clicked onto his laptop," Ok, so we have five types." he started his powerpoint, clicking htrough each breed as he named them. "Artic, Negtelike, Merrows, Sakana and Selkies." he started, moving onto the next slide, a map. "mer-folk are big travelers. In A year they may travel 6 hundred miles to each or any of the breeding lagoons." Steven easily ignored the giggles at that. "Moving onto their physical characteristics." The next lide had several diagrams. "Their tails are very similar to a dolphins and against beleif the tails are not cover with scales but replicas created by the patterns of the skin which tends to, like dolphins, be rubbery and covered in scars from each other, nets and preditors."

Steven flipped through several more slides, with diagrams and photos of each of the species and finishing a little of pod dynamic. "So now we can go see the creatures. Its very lucky you came today. We're introducing some potential mates; An Artic and a Sakana."  
A hand went up. "Yes?"  
"Wouldn't it be better for them to be the same type?"  
"We have recently learn't that separating species is actually bad and they naturally would be more attracted to different kinds of Mer. Anyway. Lets go before we miss it."

The children were bubbling as they made their way outside the classroom. In this building there were a couple of locked labs, a few offices, an veterinary station and the classroom. Steven lead the way to the entrance and the gift shop. A few patrons were walking around but it was a week day so it was quite empty. Through here. They entered the museum part first. Paintings cave paintings and tapestries displayed what humans believed they to be. In the centre of the room, above head height was a beautiful, full skeleton. The sign said it was an Artic and they children gasped at its sheer size. The chest up was average human, but it's tail was long, the fine bones at the end tiny and played out like a bat's wing.

Other bones were mounted on the wall with the pictures behind filling them in. The difference between the smallest; Merrow and the largest; a Selkie. Were not huge but they had an obviously difference.

Blue light flittered in from the other end of the room along with bright sunlight.  
As they emerged they noticed netting above they heads. "To stop the birds." Steven explaned. "This is the Merrow pod." he added. The glass walls displayed nothing but the corals and blue water with the fish darting about. "Look straight ahead here." Steven said after a few moments of silent watching. "The red and yellow - its not coral." Suddenly it moved and turned. Brown eyes fixed on them. Red and yellow hair swirling around its head. "We call Him Minami." Steven explained. "He's an Omega."

The Mer swam a little closer, twisting upside down and swimming above their heads to look down. "He's very friendly." Steven watched as the children gaped. "We can go up onto the balcony to have a better look." Up on the balcony there were several toys attached to ropes for people to engage with the Mer-folk. Although with so many children he asked them not to touch them.

Minami performed a little jump, bright colours dancing. From this point they could look out over all the aquariums. They were all connected with water bridges going over pathways. "We can keep the Merrows slightly more separate than the others because they are smaller. Only the Sakana have a chance of getting in there with them and some of the other young mer-folk but they generally don't. Otherwise its free for all. Some aquariums are warmer than others and they have different habitats." Steven pointed to the main central aquarium. Huge rocks tumbling out its middle. "On cooler days we sometimes get Mer sitting on the rocks. But not for long as they can't breath out of water very well. Its like walking up a mountain for us.

"Some of these Aquariums are much deeper than ground level, the middle on for example and the one over there, with the tarp. That's where most of the Negtelike mer will be although the tarp only stops some sunlight so they will be quite deep today." Steven lead the way down of the balcony. Heading towards the Tunnel as he continued. "Most of these aquariums have areas underneath with more habitats to give them more room and areas to lay eggs however at the aquarium we have never seen a pair breed and only 3 eegs have hatched here, a female omega came pregnant with her mate when they got stuck in fishing nets. We do have a deeper aquarium which is often used to introduce potential mating pairs. during this season; the mating season; at the bottum we have sand and a couple of caves: In case the mer wish to lay eggs there. Otherwise we open the gates so it becomes another area for them to use. Sadly, very few Mer-folk go back to the wild as we do not know enough about them to know how they will survive."

Steven introduced them to many of the enclosures and they headed back into one of the building to go down stairs, through another deeper, darker tunnel with Negtelikes dancing above their heads before continuing to the smaller enclosures below the open habitat. Most of the small enclosures were empty. They had open but caged windows above which lead outside again. They were small, dark and shadowy despite the light coming in. 3 by 3 metres. 2 out of 5 were occupied, next to each other but the walls in between meant that they could not see each other. "This one we named Viktor." Steven introduce the children. The Alpha was drifted on his back, above them. His tail an amazing blend of purples, pinks and flashes of gold. His skin white and hair silver. The children jumped as piercing blue eyes flicked down to them. The Alpha twisted his body, angling down and then back up before popping his head into fresh air where they couldn't see him, then he dove-back down. "He's agitated being in such a small environment during the season." Steven explained, "We'll go up in time to see the introduction." He moved next door, where a few other children were already looking. "We named him Yuuri." This mer was a little smaller, with short dark hair and tail. "he's an omega, and hopefully a mate for Viktor although last season Viktor showed no interest in any of the omegas we attempted to match him with." Steven explained. "The omega, along with his family were taken from hatsetsu waters to an illegal Zoo. They were luckily saved but Yuuri here had been put into a fight ring for entertainment. They did not know enough about the sexes of the mer and thought that as a young male he would be more aggressive but as an Omega he is actually a mother-sex and very nurturing."  
The children nodded. They knew all about mer reproduction. It had been the most interesting part to most of them; they were teenagers after all.

"If you look at his tail you can see some of the remains of his wounds." Steven sighed mournfully while Yuuri barrel rolled. "We are waiting for him to start displaying colours to attract a mate, he has become very restless so its a matter of moments. We believe they roll and twist to help circulate the hormones and chemicals in their tail." His tailed thrashed again and silver spots faded into place, dancing and shimmering. The young mer twisted to look down at them before stretching over backwards and spinning like a wheel. His fins were picking up tints of blue and green, contrasting with his black tail and dark hair. "I think he's almost ready. We should go upstairs to watch." 

Yuuri and his family had been taken from the sea when he was still young. He barely remembers it. He remembers the zoo. The fight ring.  
He had started to recover once he and his family had been moved in flying aquariums. From small holes which somehow blocked water (glass) as the crate flew over unnatural grey flat stone (roads). It was all so strange but then his family and him were freed into a small pool, the same as the one at the zoo and his hopes were crushed then, crushed further when they were herded through a small channel before finding he had been cut off. Into a empty small body of water? Then it drained. He was left in the air. He could breath. But it made him tired. and Humans were approaching him. He thrashed but they held his tail down. A human, in white, trailed her hands over him. Touching his dorsal thins and making his wriggle and squeak while she hummed gently.

The Vet turned to the other men. "Roll him onto his back, we need to check." Yuuri was man handled until he was looking up at the lady in white. Two men lay on his tail. Another held his arms. The lady checked his wound on his stomach, placing a larger sticky thing over. She could've just used Seaweed. Yuuri stopped moving, watching the lady with wide eyes. Was she a human healer? She placed her hands softly on his tail before probing at the scales. Yuuri Hissed, that was private! She pushed him open with weird rubbery hands. Yuuri blushed blue, freezing as she probed. "Omega." She told the other humans.

"We'll put him in the healing aquarium while we check and register his family. For now lets take a DNA sample." The female human pulled out a couple swabs and some test tubes. She used the first in the place she had probed, causing Yuuri to whine, begging her to stop. Not that she noticed. And the second she gently pushed into his mouth while he attempted to bite her. Then she pulled out something thin and tiny (?) It stung but was over quickly. They left him, water started to fill the Aquarium again. He did not ask his sister and parents if they were treated to the same thing but judging from Mari's hostile stares; she was. It was completely unnessissary and humiliating.

The vet looked over the DNA and mapped it out.  
The Father, also the Alpha was at least 90% Sakana and she couldn't pick up anything indicating a specific other breed. The Mother was 70% Sakana and 25% Negtelike, although she didn't look like it; her omegan son did. He was darker and shier than other Sakanas. The Alpha daughter had carried on 82 or 3% Sakana gentic makeup and only 10% negtelike, it was unsure what the rest was. The son had carried on 20% negtelike and only 74% Sakana, again it was unclear what finished up his genetics.

Yuuri had been in the sanctuary with his family only for a few mounths since but now he was here; in a tiny cage again. Yuuri growled. Why was he here? At the beginning of the breeding season as well, he just wanted to go hide. The breeding season was scary. he rather jsut avoid it.

The door at the back of his little enclosure creaked open, the water on the other side equal to avoid currents. The little humans things had left and he had been able to calm himself. Now he stuck his head out. This enclosure was bigger. Sand at the bottom and a good 10 plus metres up was the surface. It was empty. heaving a sigh of relief he dove out and started to swim. Hormones went crazy with energy and right now all he wanted was to jump and dance and dive. He shot upwards on a burst of energy and flew from the water, carving through the cool air before plunging back into water, spiralling as he dived again.

Then he was jumping again, sliding back into the water with minimum splash. He tried again, twisting this time. As he dove back in he gasped. Bubbles bursting around his form. it was a... Person... Blue eyes wide met with his and they narrowly dodged, both slowing down to peer at one another as the turned to face each other. The other was from colder waters, silver hair and bright blue eyes. And the chemicals - in the water; Alpha. Yuuri slowedlooking up at the other creature.  
The Alpha-mer stared down at him, crystal blue eyes alive with amusement. Silver hair twisting in the water. An Artic-mer. But instead of the pale scales covering his tail he was a rich purple, lines of gold and blue and pink threaded throughout. He was... stunning.

Yuuri gulped. His face turning a darker blue. The Alpha lazily barrel rolled above him, showing every inch of his tail before diving slowly towards him. Yuuri paddled away before turning and watching the Alpha's next move. The artic-mer performed another barrel roll before fanning his tail in long slow movements, propelling himself gentally through the water while displaying the rippling of muscle. Yuuri, shifted before barrel rolling with the Alpha's next roll. The mer beamed at him, happy little flicks of his tail turned him to face the other direction. He dived downwards slowly picking up speed. Yuuri following propelling himself after the alpha. He wanted to play. The rush of water past scales was exhilarating after the cramped cave. His tail was picking up more colour. The black stark agaist bright greens and midnight rich blues and almost white spots along one hip bone. Yuuri shot after him as they both pulled up from the rocks and sand and flew towards the surface, Yuuri had never jumped with anyone else... that was... that was special.

Intimate.

The Alpha flew through the surface first, Yuuri in quick succession. The Alpha had left a spiral of bubbles on his way to the pool floor. Yuuri shot down the middle, meeting nearer the bottom. He closed in, Yuuri found himself face to face with him. He jumped backwards, seeing the hurt on the other's face he twisted himself slowly. Dancing. Twisting his arms with his form. He didn't want the alpha upset.

Viktor twirled around the omega as he moved. Bodies deliciously close, tails brushing. They moved slowly, with precision, chests touching, fins brushing.

Yuuri allowed them to sink closer, towards the caves and Viktor willingly followed. The omega could feel nerves bubbling below the surface of his skin. He swam a few metres up, the alpha followed, head tipped to the side. He turned above Yuuri, herding him towards the caves. Not forcefully, but hopefully. He was purring gently. The vibrations dancing throughthe water. Yuuri whimpered.

Viktor purred louder, calming the nervous omega and pushed his way closer. Colours flickering along his tail and patterns onto his skin, up his chest and onto his arms. Yuuri allowed the alpha to pull him closer, pressing their chests together, their tails following. Moving together to keep from sinking to quickly. The Alpha's hands drifted down to hold the omega's hip bones beneith scaley tail skin. "Beautiful." He hummed. Offering a soft smile when the omega turned dark blue in a blush. Yuuri dipped away, embarissed to be in the open in such an intimate moment. His eyes lay on one of the little gaps inthe rocks leadingto caves and tunnles inside. He nervously flicked his tail back and forth, gaze darting to the handsome alpha waiting for his next move. A heat unfolded in his core, ripples shivered down his tail. The alpha notcied his discomfert and his gaze lingered then froze on his tail. Yuuri cocked his head and followed his gaze to his own body. With a gasp he curled his tail up, turning away. A small pink line had appeared between scales. The alpha purred comfortably, on his tail too, was a telltale red line. Yuuri looked away, gaze falling again on the cave entrances. Yuuri disapeared into the first tunnle, avoiding looking back at the alpha in embarissment. Turning around when the rocks widened to check if the alpha had follow. Blue eyes staired back, but the alpha was too far away. Yuuri chirped encouragingly before darting into another cave. They came out twice to enter into a different cave; one Yuuri thought was acceptible.

He swam in circles as Viktor waited in the tunnel mouth. His swimming shifted the sand until he had formed a nest. When he stopped moving and looked to Viktor, only then did the alpha swim into the space.

Yuuri met him. Viktor gently caressed the omega's cheek, drawing them into a soft slow kiss. His lips pressed softly against Yuuri's. Noses brushing, until Viktor turned his head so they fit together, lips working to open Yuuri's mouth, the omega gasped into the kiss and Viktor grinned, pushing his tong to dance with Yuuri's who squeeked before sinking into the feeling and pressing back so their tongs rubbed, friction tingling. They both groaned and pressed closer together. Tails brushing. Yuuri jolted as Viktor's line touched his. Viktor's was slightly hard and raised like alittle hill. Yuuri moaned viktor pressed his tail against his, tong dipped into Yuuri's throat. The omega had barely noticed them move, the sand at his back a sudden intrusion on the moment and he arched up.

Viktor pulled back. Both their gills shivering with exhertion. "This ok?" Viktor trilled softly, looking down at the omega pinned below him.  
Yuuri looked away and nodded softly, turning deep brown eyes back to his. Pupils wide and wanting. Viktor's the same. Their tails wriggled together and they pushed into the sand.

The heat haze was intense when it suddenly fell on both of them. Viktor's protrusion grew and both his and Yuuri's body fully opened up. Yuuri blushed when Viktor moved back to admire the change, before pressing down, hands dancing along the omega's smaller body. The fingers across Yuuri's ribs made him wriggle. Viktor gasped, burying his head by Yuuri's shoulder. "Can't stop..."  
"Don't" Yuuri whimpered and was quickly rewarded.

Yuuri was wrapped in warmth that night. For once he didn't need to race outside under the moon. He was happy with his head on his mate's chest and their tails tight wrapped up while they waited for Viktor's knot to go down.

Viktor tensed and heat flooded Yuuri, "hm!" His pressed his face into Viktor's blue-white skin. Gasping and gills fluttering before he flopped, going completely limp while Viktor ran his hands over Yuuri's spine and bump of the back on his tail. Yuuri weakly looked up and smiled, they were still connected and it would be a while before he could sepparate them. 

In the morning Yuuri felt warm and tired. He looked down at the tail wrapped aorund his. It was no longer the bright pinkish purple but a light colourer, mostly white but with purple tipped fins, a mated alpha.  
Yuuri looked down at himself. His tail was black, an offshine of midnight blue. His tail tipps a paler blue and on his hip the white marks remained; a mated omega. He smiled softly, pressing his face in his mate's neck and purring softly.

Viktor shuffled around next to him, wrapping him tighter in his hug. His blue eyes blinking before fully opening. As his eyes set on Yuuri he smiled, nuzzling the omegas cheek.

"better place nest." Yuuri mumbled.  
"Human open gate last time." Viktor mumbled.  
"Last time." Yuuri muttered, with a sense of dread. Mer only mated with one other!  
"Never mated!" Viktor hurried to say. "You only..." he pressed a kiss to Yuuri's neck who wriggled in delite. "you." He mumbled.

Yuuri broke into purs. Soft in the warmth of their mating.

Later that morning Viktor poked his head out of the caves to find a flood gate had indeed been open and he could smell the chemicals from other mer and seaweed coming through. A few fish had ventured inside, but that was all. Their mating dance had left many chemicals in the water; no other mer would want to approach for a while.

Yuuri followed him out. His tail felt heavy and he blushed at the tingles and aches down his spine. They entered the flood gates, a tube of water over one of the human's paths. Practically magic in Yuuri's eyes.

It opened out into the main body of water, with rocks and stone slopes leading out of the water. A couple mer looked over, including Minami and Phichit; a mer Yuuri had made friend with while here. His eyes widened and Yuuri turned dark blue, hiding his face behind Viktor. "Y-Yuuri? wow-eh- congratulations..." Phichit murmured. "We wondered what had happened. Mari is worried, you should go see them..."  
Yuuri was still blushing, "yeah... um v-Viktor? Do you need to um... see anyone?"  
"no no, I'd love to meet your family Yuuri~" He sparkled white teeth to Phichit, "Nice to meet you. Which way Yuuri?"  
Yuuri waved to Phichit and hurried to lead Viktor away. Sticking close tothe ground and threading his way through seaweed to stay hidden before darting through another water bridge into the next aquarium. He blushed at the stares and dived down into the seaweed again. "Yuuri are you ok?" Yuuri slowed, letting Viktor glide around him.  
"I'm... a little... embarissed," he blushed. "Our tails... its so obvious its just..." He sighed.  
"Ok, it'll be fine. A mating," Viktor grined when Yuuri blushed. "A mating," He repeated, pulling Yuuri close, swimming under him to they were chest to chest. "Is something to celebrate." He wrapped his arms around Yuuri waiste, pecking his lips softly before pulling away.  
"o-oh." Yuuri turned a deep blue. Viktor loved it. "T-this way." He carried on through the seaweed before they came to a large rock, a tunnle into it. "here." He dove in and Viktor followed. In areas it was wide enough for two to pass. "I'm not far." Viktor hummed in thought. The tunnle split in two. "Minako, an Alpha, lives down there." Yuuri explaned and he slipped down the other. It was dark and the water warm with living mer. "I'm Back!" Yuuri called, entering a small cave. Viktor settled half in the tunnle mouth as a smaller mer hurried over to Yuuri and wrapped her arms around him. "YUU! oh Yuuri! What happened where were you?" Out of one of two small tunnles a small man came out.  
"Yuuri? Your back." A third joined them, a female. Another Alpha.  
"hey." She said. "You smell funny. Mum and dad were worried." She added as she smacked him upside the head. Viktor felt a growl in his throat and Mari snapped up to look at him. "oh- I see. Well Damn." she muttered.  
Yuuri looked away, pulling out of his mothers grasp, allowing her to see his tail. "OH! Yuuri!" She beamed. "you mated. Toshiya! Yuuri mated!"  
"hm? oh. Wonderful." He gave a sleepy smiled, reaching to take Yuuri's mother's hand.  
"y-yes..." Yuuri wriggled, please but embarrissed, "th-this is Viktor..." Yuri turned to the cave entrance, as Viktor drifted down to swim next to him. "hello!" He smiled sappily.  
Hiroko dragged him into a hug while both Toshiya and Mari glared at him, Toshiya smiled again while Mari snorted. A quick puff of pheramone which had her Mother flickering her tail at her to stop it.  
"I'm sure you two want to find a place to nest, so we won't keep you." Hiroko murmured, Kissing her son's forhead. "here, you can have plenty an dkeep them safe." She whispered to him, watching him blush. She knew he'd always wanted lots of children.

Yuuri practically fled after that, hurrying out into fresh water. Viktor joined him a moment later, trailinga soft hand over his back. "I live near by, would you like to see. If you want to nest there. Its your choice."  
Yuuri nodded. "ok."

Viktor lead the way. Its wasn't far at all. In a smaller aquarium next door, where there was tall seaweed, several metres higher than those close to him parent's den but the same fish swam through and nothing dangerous. "Theres a young northern omega witha similar name to you on the far side; Yura and theres Mila; Alpha, Yakov and Lillia; Mates, Georgi; Omega. They'll definatley like you." Viktor purred as they headed for the rocks on one side of the pool. Theres a tunnle going all the ay through." Viktor murmured, pointing to one dark hole. "It leads to a colder pool, with psuedo-ice burgs. The dens are warm." He dove down another, leading the way. The cave was small, cozy. The sand soft and the sea weed swaying as the swam inside. "d-do you like it?" Viktor blushed, Yuuri hummed, flicker fingers and his tail through the sand and seaweed.  
"its perfect." He smiled, curling his tail around Viktor's, who wrapped his arms around his mate purring and dipped his head to kiss Yuuri, pressed his lips to the omega's.

Several weeks later.

Yuuri was trembling, he'd put on weight, the fish he hunted with Viktor along with the seaweed and plants they gathered were all eaten and soon Viktor found himself doing almost all the hunting as Yuuri was too tired to swim fast enough. Viktor noticed the flat line of his mates stumach was not quite so flat an dduring the night as they cuddled and slept he ran his hand over it, feeling the hardness not associated with chubby flat but eggs. He coud count 3 at least and a purr bubbled up, Yuuri blinking awake at the sound. "Vik-tor?"  
"Your carrying?"  
"huh, y-yes?"  
"You didn't say." Viktor reminded him softly.  
"I didn't know how." Yuuri blushed, turning his face into Viktor's chest.  
Viktor buried his head into Yuuri's hair. "I can't wait."

Viktor returned one evening, hands laden with two big fish to find Yuuri swimming in rapid circles, whimpering adn whining. Spasms racing down his tail. His area was stretched open, trails of slick coming away. "Yu-Yuuri?" His mate whined, a swam closer to the ground. Witha small gasp a small round egg plopped into the sand. "oh." Viktor added, eyes wide. "o-oh... Yuuri!" He dropped the dead fish and swam closer, following the omega as he placed himself above a spot near the other egg. With a hitch of breath he pushed out the second egg, wriggling it free. Yuuri sighed as a third followed a heart beat later. Yuuri sighed heavily before another shudder ran through him. Viktor linked hands with him, purring as Yuuri let a fourth drop with a soft gasp. Yuuri burried his head into Viktor's neck. The spasms stopped and Yuuri sighed turning away from his mate to peer at his eggs, perfect round yellow orbs. He purred only to break off in a sharp yelp. "A-another?" Yuuri huffed. He could feel it travelling past his hips and into his tail until it dropped there and Yuuri placed himself close to the sand and let it drop. A final shudder allowed Yuuri to feel how empty he truly was.  
"Five?" Viktor breathed, curlinghimself over his mate. "Five!" He kissed Yuuri deeply, gasping as they parted.  
"Five children." Yuuri smiled. "wow."

When the eggs finally hatched, viktor had been home alone. He raced to find Yuuri and they hurried to catch the first egg. They returned to find one egg with a small dark blue tail sticking out and another cracking open leaving a little creature in the sand instead. Dark hair and very pale skin, a silver tail. All five eggs opened with the day. All drifting around and swimming slowly in random directions. Yuuri purred as a tiny female, no longer than his forarm smacked inot the back of his head.

"How are we going to survive?" Viktor grinned at him.

"I don't know," Yuuri smiled, cradling a little boy who kept sinking into the sand. "I don't really care."


	4. Vikturi- Birds, Deer MickyXEmil- Dogs

**To practise for exams I timed these** ? ﾟﾘﾫ **, planning and stuff in ten minutes so sorry about spellings and such.**

 **DEER - Viktor and Yuuri**  
Viktor charged at the other alpha deer, he wanted that omega; the dark fur, big doe eyes and fuzzy tail. Stunning. Viktor's antlers clattered and smacked with the other alpha's; Chris. Chris pushed forwards, forcing the other to back up and kick his hoves before ploughing back into the fight. He needed that omega, every fight counted. Chris's back legs buckled and Viktor forced him out of the imaginary ring. Watching as Chris trotted off huffing, looking for his new opponant while Viktor waited hauty. Challenged by a stag called JJ, then by Otebek, Morooka, Mari and Minako. He came out of top. The strongest stag. Not bad. He had first pick. And he new exactly who he was after.

He trotted throughout the gathering of young deer, heels kicked up dirt as he searched through eager faces. Any Omega would want to be the winners mate. Then he saw him. Yuuri. The doe eyes blinked mournfully at the dark brown omega next to him as they converse. Viktor approached. From what he knew about the young omega, he was shy. So this owuld have to be executed with perfection. He strode up to him, he could feel eyes on his back as he lowered his head to the omega who startled skittered back a few paces and blinking owlishly at him. The other omega took the hint and stepped away, leaving alpha andomega in a little ring of onlookers.  
Yuuri snapped his head around asViktor lowered his head further, showing off his antlers and silver fur. He straightened, secretely please that he had over a head of height on the young omega. A path between the bodies of deer had open and Viktor trotted through, tossing what he hoped to be a coy look behind his back finding yuuri to be bashfully following him.  
They dissapeered together into the trees, circling together until Yuuri deemed him right. 

**BIRDS OF PARADISE (no specific breed) Viktor and Yuuri**  
Yuuri watched with an obsessive eye as the stunning silver alpha bird below him decorated his bower with plastic objects, berries and cleared leaves free of his performance area. The Alpha finsihed moving the last leaf and looked around. Blue eyes falling on the dark coloured omega; Yuuri.  
The Alpha raised his wings, flashing the stunning deep purples and pinks below, spinning in his spot below on the forest floor. Yuuri tweeted and twittered, singing softly to seduce the Alpha.  
The Alpha chittered in responce, calling Yuuri to join him in his little dance.  
Yuuri hopped down another branch. Watching as the Alpha's wings flashed silver under the spots of sun falling through the canopy above and the under sides of his wings splashing bright colours and drawing Yuuri closer. Viktor finished, holding his wings out as Yuuri landed softly infront of him. Yuuri peered at the perfectly lined feathered. Viktor ruffled his chest feathers, yuuri pulled alittle at them. Viktor mentally beamed. He was interested, truly.  
Yuuri stepped back and opened his own wings, little splashed of blue and silver coloured them. Not the same vibrance of colour as an alpha but still stunning. The Alpha tweeted his appreciation, and started to sway from side side, sweeping his wings gentally. Enticing the omega bird closer.  
Yuuri joined the simple dance, wings touching as they moved before Viktor took off, shooting in a beautiful arch to land on his nest. Yuuri chittered and flapped over ot him, settling into the nest before shyly looking over his shoulder at the alpha. Settling together in the nest. Yuuri shuddered and tweeted nervously, the alpha pinned him down, calming him with singing until they eventually fell asleep together. 

**DOGS - Emil X Mickey** , dogs somewhat understand humans and humans somehow know this?  
Mickey was trembling. Actually trembling. Shaking. His sister; Sara was pressed up against his side whispering encouragement and comfort. She had already had a litter with her mate Mila; an alpha red colour dog. Their master and breeder had found a male Alpha not far from the little house they called home and last night Mickey had run to greet his owner, his sister and remaining pup following. "Mickey! I found you mate! Isn't the great?"  
No, no that was not great.  
Today was the day when he met this mate. Of course he could always refuse to mate... but his sister would dissaprove, their mother too. Who watched him with a critical eye from across the room. It was impolite to decline a mating especially one matched by the human master. Why was it impolite? Because dog sloved pups, it was part of their nature (at least this breed) pack dinamic and all that. Mickey loved pups too, from a distance. He liked the odler ones, Sara's pup was begining to show a character and he liked her plently enough. But when they were small, and wriggly and bity. No thanks.  
He heard a car pull into the gravel drive and dread settled in his stomach. The slam of a car door. The ching of the boot opening. A happy bark and the sound of paws on stones. A wonderful aroma.  
Sh!t  
Mickey whimpered and turned to his sister, who simply rolled her eyes and picked up her little pup by the scruff and carried her to their mother to sit and watch the proceedings, singling Mickey out as the Alpha's designated partner.  
Thanks.  
The front door was opened by their master and humans broke into cheery hellos and talking about their dogs. "Is this Emil?" His master asked. "Beauty."  
A golden furred dog bounded into the room and Mickey back closer to his family. The alpha was hot. Big blue eyes, soft fluffy fur. Mickey wouldn't mind having fluffy golden puppies. He shook his head free of his thoughts. No time for attraction issues. He had to get out of this.. somehow.  
Before he could move the golden haired dog swung to face him and barked a happy greeting.  
Mickey whimpered, crouching into the floor and flattening his ears to his head. This was too scary. The alpha cocked his head to the left, confused. He turned to his family. His mother barked one word which made his insides shivel. "Coward."  
His sister shoved her mother and pushed infront of her. "Shy," She explained sternly, before she used her shoulder to steer her grouchy mother into the next room and her pup followed.  
Mickey peeked up at the Alpha, while their humans sat at the kitchen table, the door wide open into the big back garden. Mickey scampered outside. he knew he had to do this. But he would do it in private, although spotting how their humans had turned to watch out the window he doubted it possible. His heat woudl start any minute.  
"Ok?" The alpha asked.  
"Y-yes." Mickey whimpered. Heat crawling under his skin, scent changing. The apha blinked and moved a tag closer, sniffing along Mickey's shoulder. "ah-" The omega gulped. The Alpha smelled so very... good.  
Emil' tails wagged as he buried his shout into the scruff of Micky's neck and dined on the scent.


	5. Tribal, arrange marriage AU

A land full of small Villages in which parents often promissed their children as mates based on smell.

Mari, Minako, Morooka - 3  
Yuuko, Yuuri - new borns

Hiroko smiled softly at the two new aditions suckled from her. Her husband watching the three young children they already had; her first litter of Minako, Morooka and Mari, two Alphas and an omega. Toshiya pushed past the pelts into his den. "Nishigori is watching them." Their naubour had just had his first son, a little boy and probably wasn't ready to deal with three troubling children.

"Toshiya," Hiroko smiled, "Meet your son and daughter." Toshiya purred, settling down next to his mate. "both little Omega's."  
"What should we call them?" He asked her softly. Hopefully all would survive.  
"Yuuko," She stroke the tuffs of reddish brown hair "And Yuuri," His hair was pure black. "i-Is that ok?"  
"Perfect," He whispered. Rubbing his scent on each child. "I'll see you later." He brushed his scent gland through Hiroko's hair and left, leaving the pelt flap to close after him.

Mari (A), Minako (O), Morooka (A) - 12  
Yuuri, Yuuko - 9 Omegas

Toshiya was an adapt Alpha. He was village chief and over saw pretty much everything. However he also had to over see his own family matters including that of mating. He had 5 children. Minako had been promissed, she was gifted to a cheifs son less than a days journey from here. When he saw the small the 12 year old run by with her litter mates, he feared seeing them leave. Mari was his first born and heir, an omega cheif's child had been gifted to her by his old friend. Morooka would become her second in charge like Toshiya's Alpha sister was to him. His own future mate had been matched from Hatsetsu village. His Alpha children would stay with him, but the omegas, of whome he was most naturally protective of would be snatched from him at 15 years old. Yuuko had been promissed to Nishigori's son and finally Yuuri.

He... didn't have a mate. He was meek, that was his only good Omega quality. Other Alphas saw him as too weak, too quiet, too dull to mate to their own alpha children.

If Yuuri didn't then what would he do when he was older? Toshiya sighed heavily. He didn't want to, but a larger village to the far north was a threat. A month journey. So very far for his sweet child. A mating would be very benificial. He sent an invitation to the northern village lord, offering him and his family a visit and the potensial of matching mates from each village.  
The northern lord agreed, saying he had not found mates for many of his children who he saw were appropriate.

Hopefully Yuuri would make the cut.

The northern cheif had four children, Viktor, Alpha, Georgi Omega; both 11 years old. Mila an alpha was 9 and Yura an omega was 6. Mila was promissed to an Omega called Sara.

Toshiya sighed through his nose. He simply hoped his son had a chance. 

Toshiya dread and sighed in releif at the young Alpha's interest in his son, they got on and played and the young Alpha's father seemed pleased that his son had finally found a future mate. He had started ot train both Mari and Morooka, he took them hunting at least twice a week, trapping or fishing every other day and they learn't fast. Hiroko took Minako gathering with th eother Omegas while the young omegas of the tribe; Those between the ages of 13 to 15, just before they would start their own families babysitted the children and babies old enough to be without their mothers for a few hours.

When He returned home that night, Minako grumbling the whole time was cooking with Hiroko while Yuuko and Yuuri sorted through the gathering.  
"Yuuri," Toshiya spoke. His osn snapped up to look at him, an alpha parent rarely spoke to an omegan child unless it was important. Yuuri nodded to show he was listening. "I wish to speak with you." Toshiya walked out their small hut and outside. Stopped near the fire in the centre of the tribe, where their catch was drying in the smoke. "I have found you a mate."  
"A mate?" Yuuri asked. How did he feel about that? Just a fact right?  
"Yes, Your Alpha."  
"wh-who?" Yuuri asked nervously. He would have no choice, but he hoped they were nice.  
"Viktor."  
"My friend Viktor?"  
"Yes Yuuri,"  
Yuuri hummed in thought. "oh."  
"You don't have a choice." His father warned.  
"no, no, I need mate." Yuuri said, and that was true, everyone had a mate. Everyone had pups. But Yuuri would have to leave the Hatsetsu tribe. He didn't like that. But he had to. All Omegas did.

Toshiya left Yuuri outside and told the rest of their family the news. They ate with the clan that night and returned to the mud hut for the night. Toshiya and Hiroko had their own little nest and across the other side of the fire was a larger next for their pups.

Over the years that nest first got bigger as all the children grew, then suddenly it appeared empty as when Minako turned 15 she left to be with her mate. She had been beautiful, her hair pulled away from her neck infront of both families so her alpha could administer the bite leaving a deep scar. Yuuko and Yuuri had exchanged terrified glances while Nishigori winked across the fire at his omegan sister. Yuuko for once didn't glare but turned away and blushed. A bite mark was very intimate. Yuuri dreaded his own.

Mari mated next, leaving a mark on a small omega and they moved into their new hut to start a family. Morooka and his mate were only bonded once Mari's first litter had been born; A single little Alpha called Minami when Mari had turned 16. He had to wait to avoid his family appearing better for cheiftonhood.

Minami was 2 and often left with Yuuko and Yuuri when Toshiya gave Mari the cheifton position. But he was still family head, so Yuuko was prepared for her own mating bond ceremony a few weeks later and Yuuri was left alone in the too big nest.

"Good-morning mother." Yuuri murmured from his nest. Rubbing sleep from his eyes. His father was still asleep but his mother was crouched over the fire.  
"Good morning Yuuri, can you please join the gathering and collect food. When your father wakes up i beleive he wants to talk to you. I think he would appreciate some malaberries wouldn't you?"  
"Yes, I'll ask Yuuko if she wishes to join me."  
"Oh, no!" Yuuri jumped as Hiroko hissed. "Nishigori won't let her leave, not now."  
"n-now?" She had only bonded a few months ago and she had been gathering since then.  
"She missed her MoonBlood! You must be able to smell it." Yuuri shrank under the onslaught. He could smell it, but he didn't know what it was!  
"oh," He muttered weakly. "ok, I'll go." He practically fled from the hut, grabbing a basket and heading into the open grassland and forest beyond the village.

Yuuri waded through chest high grass, wary for preditors as he checked some of the hunters traps and collected berries off thorn bushes and trees with low hanging branches. A snap of a branch behind him had him snapping around, short omegan spear in hand. Only the lazy sway of the grass and a few thick trunks trees.

He continued his gathering and turned, his skin jolted. A young man, not one form his village watched him from between two thick trees. The Grass brushed against bare stomach muscles, a young boy joined him at his hip, blond hair matching the grass. Yuuri trembled. Hurrying into the foliage and rounding his way back to the village.

"Mother," He hissed as he entered the hut, "Father! Theres strangers. By the fig trees."  
His father was not there, only his mother. She shook her head with a soft smile. "No Yuuri, they are here to meet with your father. He is speaking to their Alpha now, when he returns you will be presented."  
"P-presented."  
"Of course," Hiroko sighed, "You knew this would come." She gathered his hands, smiling. "You are to be presented to your mate at sunset."

Yuuri's head swam and his knees almost dropped him into the dirt. "Oh." Some warning would have been useful.

He sat next to his mother and she pressed pressed his wrist glands until his scent saturated the air and drenched his clothes. He was shaking but this was ignored by his mother as she tutted and pushed him out the door opening. "Mother- I'm..."  
"I know, its a little scary and very exciting." She squeezed his hsoulders.  
No, just scary. Yuuri thought as he was pushed towards the fire. Most of the tribe had gathered, his scent so strong, heads turned. There was a glap in the middle around the fire. He was really about to be bonded. It had been less than a turn of the sun since hehad set off to get berries and now he was being bonded. The strangers all watched him. The alpha of his family; His father stood. "Yuuri," He introduced. An elderly male stood,  
"Viktor." A young Alpha stood up, silver haired beaded brightly and tumbling down his back stood. Sparkling blue eyes settling on Yuuri's own brown ones.

oh. him.

Yuuri's mother pressed him into the circle, "Sit," She ordered as she pressed his shoulders down and he kneeled by the fire. He hunched his back, staring at his hands clasped in his lap, the fire dancing red shadows around his knuckles. His mother left, subtly kneeing his back in and pulling his shoulders back to straighten his position. He knew what would happened next, but the knowing and it happening were very different. He lifted his eyes very slowly and saw Yuuko staring at him, she frowned. Offering a tiny helpless smile. Yuuri looked away. She knew her mate.  
He had never met this man. He watched from the edge of his vision the alpha move behind him. Felt him settle behind him. Knees brushing either side of his thighs. Yuuri shivered, trying not to bend away. Firm hands rested on his shoulders. Hot, wet breath on his kneck. He whimpered, a second later teeth scrapped skin and sank into him like meat.

A gasp and a wave of diziness, falling backwards towards the alpha who was purring into the fresh bloodied bond mark. Hoots and whistled rang around the tribe as they broke away. Drums clanged and a roar of approval washed over Yuuri's ears like background noise.  
The young Alpha-his mate, stood slowly. Drawing Yuuri up with him. "Are you ok?"His voice was low and flowed over his tong.  
"y-yes..." Yuuri gasped, the world reeling. He felt hands guide him until he realised he would not return to his own nest, his own hut, but his Alpha's makeshift tent to spend the night. To complete the bond. His blood ran cold.

He could feel heat unfolding in his lower back and blushed. The familiar scent of his mother left, only the Alpha's remained. A flap opened and he was guided softly into a temporary den, the ground littered with furs and one that made his cringe.

White rabbit fur, to see if they truly carried out the deed. The Alpha mouthed gentally at his bond mark while they sat amongst the furs. "W-wait..." Yuuri whispered, pulling away. Trying to breath steadily.

Viktor moved to sit infront of him, and they stared, breathing together. Yuuri knew the bond had triggered a heat in himself and a rut in Viktor. But for now they were still very in control and aware. That would change shortly.

"Viktor," The Alpha pressed his fist against his chest to introduce himself. of course Yuuri knew.  
"Y-Yuuri," The omega looked down, only to have soft fingers pull his head up for the Alpha to press their noses together.  
"Would you hear about my tribe?"  
"Yes,"  
Viktor simled and pulling Yuuri with him lay into the furs. On their sides and face to face. Nose brushing, intimate"Theres, Chris and his mate Phichit. They have two pups." Viktor didn't mension how both Phichit and his omegan parent had offered to asist with any future births, that might scare his poor omega. "JJ and Isabella. My own siblings, Georgi and Yura are Omegas. Mila is an Alpha. Guang-hong and his Alpha Leo. They are good people."

Yuuri nodded along. Though washing into a haze as Viktor spoke of his isblings and parents. The food they eat. The winter dances. The sumer festivals. The rituals.

Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Viktors purring. His bonding heat fully taking over his mind. His Alpha was here, and warm and firm. Viktor purred back. "Yuuri, Yuuri come back to me..." Yuuri blinked at the Alpha, his Alpha. "Are you ready?"  
Yuuri nodded, thumping his head up and down.  
"Words, Yuuri. Tell me this is ok."  
"Yes, please. yes. yes. Al-pha." Yuuri rutted against the Alpha who burried his face near Yuuri's bond mark and lapped at the raw skin.  
Heat buzzed under Yuuri's skin and he keened, rithed and whined as Viktor brought them both to sit up. Yuuri in his lap, wrapping strong legs around Viktor's torso. Viktor groaned as Yuuri rolled his hips. Viktor leaned into the touch, teeth scraping at his neck as viktor pushed Yuuri back into the furs and they rolled into each other, minds numb.

Yuuri moaned into the furs as he blirrily came to. He felt warm and sated. Floppy and incredibly tired but happy. Memories of last night flooded back, the fire, the bonding. He sat up fast only to feel a weight across his stomach pull him back down. "Stay still." A rough voice groaned into his hair. "just... please." The arm tightened its grip, rubbing circles with a soft thumb into Yuuri's hip.

Yuuri whined, feeling trapped but happy. He hated when he and his omega disagreed. it was too confusing. Soft firm and moist lapped at the back on his neck, setting his glands on fire and writhed in the arms whimpered. It made his body lax and compliant. "Goodmorning Yuuri." Tehe licking stopped, replaced by soft nuzzling which made the omega shiver and purr.  
"g-good morning." Yuuri replied shyly. Viktor pulled back, tugging Yuuri's shoulder gently until he rolled over coming nose to nose with the Alpha. Stunning icy blue eyes staring into his own. "We shoudl build some trust in such a relationship. Would you like to stay in our nest today." Viktor smile could be nothing short of sultry. Yuuri bonding heat was still strong, his omega purred and Yuuri felt it bubble out of his own throat.  
He grinned down at Yuuri as he rolled then over. "I'll take that as a yes then."


	6. Sanctuary Lemar-Cats AU

Viktor - Omega, Yuuri - Alpha

The Lemia were in padock no. 13. A huge cage with several nesting rooms along one side with glass for the many visited to stare.

Some were private however most of the workers beelived the animals didn't care. There was a huge pond in the middle and trees surrounded the area. From the bars above many ramps and swings were held. Alphas were usually around 30kg in weight, while Alphas were smaller. Around 20 to 25kg at the maximum. It stopped any inpromptu matings as Omegas could chase them off with ease.

After the midday meals while most of the clan lounged in the heat of the day, a small van from Hatsetsu-Sanctuary pulled up. The man whos tepped out wore a blue uniform. Different form the purple Grand Prix ones most of the sanctuary helpers wore. Viktor sat a little straighter on his perch. Curiousity leading him towards the bars by the van. Viktor had already had to chase off three advancing alphas this morning including his old playmate Georgi which was alittle odd.

Otebek, a fellow Omega was currently attempting to court Yurio, a young spitfire Alpha who refused to take a hint. Viktor moaned sadly. Heat had been pooling in his tummy for days and it made him pitifully weak. He was going into heat and there was no availible appropriate Alpha to mate him.

Viktor crawled along the branch and then dropped to a board below it, covered in leaves and branches. He weaved his way through and pressed his nose to the bar. Two men joined the first and opened the back of the van.

Viktor cocked his head to one side as a small crate was lifted out. Inside was a small black creature. They too far away for Viktor to see clearly, but the smell that hit him was perfect.  
It was an alpha.

Viktor pressed his cheek into the mesh cage. The little black thing pricked it ears and sniffed the air but entered the building Viktor new connected with the hutches many of the Lemia slept in. He bounded down from the boards and clambered across one of the large rope nets that hung between some of them. He dropped to the ground and raced across a patch of grass and into the the bamboo bofore he crawed his way up one of the only big trees, passing a confused Chris as he leapt onto the branches and boards until he was at least 10 metres high.

He trotted along the thin branches until he reached his hutch, one side was hidden from the human's prying eyes and the other had glass where the humans could see him and he the humans. He had filled it with straw and leaves. It was warm and snug.

He must have missed the humans as there was sign of them. There was a click above him and a door slid shut behind him. Trapping his inside his little nest. He whimpered.  
He crouched in his private area trembling. He didn't like this at all. One side of his hutch opened in a tunnel he had never seen before. He could smell the alpha through it. He scrambled in before the humans could lock him out.

It was all hard metal bars. he followed the scene into the rea beyond the glass. He was above the human tunnel, where they watched him through the glass. He followed the way over until he was peering into a small room. Small for people. But large enough for him.

A small door opened on the other side of the room and the black alpha crawled in, low to the ground and watchful. Sniffing, brown eyes blowing wide at the scent.  
A fertile omega. An Omega in heat. Viktor whimpered. Bring those brown eyes up to meet his own.

The young black alpha stared up at the omega who was climbing out onto the branch tht spanned between them, making his way down towards the younger Lumia. Whimpered and whining.  
Yuuri stayed absolutely still as the devine creature made its way towards him. Blue eyes glittered at him and made his want with need.

The omega fell agily and gracefully to the floor. Yuuri watched as the omega rolled over on its back, staring at the alpha hopefully. Yuuri's skin prickled. His own scent reacting to the Omega's. The silver lumia wriggled suggestedly and whined louder before rollling onto his front with an angry huff and trotting over to the alpha. Sniffing along his muzzle and under his ear, nibbling onto his fur.

The alpha whimpered, before nosing into the silver thick fur and breathing deeply. Both happily unaware of the party happening inthe room over as they watched over the pair from a single camera. Finally, they had found a mate for their prize Omega. And finally a mate for the easily frightened Alpha.

The oemga rolled onto his back and whimpered up at the alpha. He didn't want to waste time bonding. He wanted to mate. and mate now!

Yuuri crawled closer, checking for any signs or aggression from the Omega. He found none and proceded. The omega wriggling exitedly and purring.

Yuuri was tired. He raked hay together to surround his sleeping omega before collapasing next to the silver Lumia. Lapping at silver fur while his mate dozed.  
he felt warm and totall spent. Viktor had never felt quite so sated and comfortable.

Ever few hours Viktors heat returned but his mate was there now to help him and 24hours later they headed thorugh the tunnle. Viktor leading the way to get back to his clan. And now Yuuri's.

2 months later Viktor was huge. His stomach swung with every step and Yuuri had to herd him back into their hutch along branches which now dipped under his weight. Humans oggled him, Yuuri grumbled and growled but Viktor basked in the stardom.  
In his last months of pregnancie, Viktor could not leave the nest. And yuuri had to bring him fruits and leaves to eat.

The day he gave birth had been magical for both the workers and the clan. But mostly the parents.

4 children. two alphas, one dark grey and the other silver with a single black paw. And two omegas. One entirely grey with lighter patches of silver and the other black.

Humans stared through their little window at the suckling fluffy pups and cooed while Yuuri hissed at them. Trying to pile hay up by the window only for Viktor to take it down when he left to get food.

Chris came by and ignored the alpha when Yuuri tried to kick him out. His bigger weight allowed him to boss around smaller males and he appeared to liek doing it.

Viktor purred when he left and Yuuri stomped back in to see his children and mate.  
Yuuri gave up on the hay and settled infront of his mate. Partly blocking his children from view as her stared at them.

"Goodnight little ones."

If anyone has any ideas for magical animals or not quite real animals leave comments and I'll see if I have time. However I struggle with ideas which are not my own so please answer the following.

Animal Discription: Eg, half lemar, half cat. Climbs, very socially,  
How they mate: Eg, In the trees hanging upside down, in deep burows. (More deats you write the more I will.)  
Which Yoi characters: Yuuri Omega, Viktor Alpha (my perosnal fave) I'm open to suggestions. But no YurioXViktor or YuuriXYurio. Sorry. creeps me out.

Viktuuri more likely for me to actually attempt it :P

Then again.

A levels.

UNIVERSITY APPLICATION

help me


End file.
